Sharp Things and Scarab Wings
by xXCShepardXx
Summary: Follow the story of Mehki, and find out just what it takes to turn a Guardian against everything they love. If you have anything against homosexuals, blood, violence, and/or the use of drugs, then this story is not for you. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. EFFECTIVE STARTING 1/16/18
1. Prologue

**_Rolling sun-baked dunes spanned across at every angle of sight. In the distance, a dark cloud loomed above the sands, but it would not bring rain to this long droughted land. Instead, it would bring blinding winds and burning sand. It would bring even the most knowledgeable man to his death if he dared stay out and let himself be consumed by it. Thankfully, this man knew better than to be caught in such a storm. Hazel gaze shifts over to view his newest companion, a hand lifting from the reigns of his camel to point it out.  
"_** ** _We should find shelter before that catches us. A sandstorm like that, and we'll be dead._** ** _" His hand falls back to the reigns, pulling them to the left so that the camel changes its course.  
"_** ** _I thought I saw some run down buildings out this way. We can hide out in there until it passes, and hope to god the winds don't catch us._** ** _" Is offered from his companion.  
Sammuel's tongue kisses his teeth as he nudges the camel along, its gait picking up as the two attempt to outrun the storm. He hoped that the air would be cooler the faster they moved, but sadly he was wrong. Sweat still beaded his brow and ran along his spine every so often. These deserts were unforgivable, but that was what he loved the most. The thrill of adventure and the excitement of his findings. He would be a terrible archaeologist if otherwise.  
"_** ** _Sammy, do you really think we will find the tomb of Pharaoh Tantamani?_** ** _" Is questioned from the side.  
"_** ** _I told you not to call me that. Not even my mother calls me that anymore._** ** _" Is grumbled in response, hazel gaze shifting sharply to the side. "_** ** _Maybe I should call you Micky instead of Micah. Regardless of your poor choice in name calling, to answer your question I think its more along the lines of how can we not find it._** ** _" Eyes shift behind them to gauge the storm's distance before continuing. "_** ** _You're new, I understand that, so I'll be nice when I say this. I've been searching for this tomb for most of my career. I've checked all but one place, and it has to be there. No doubt._** ** _"  
"_** ** _We're going to find the last Nubian King of Egypt, and we're going to be famous._** ** _" Sammuel laughs, a grin spreading across his face as his gaze turns to Micah. "_** ** _We'll have museums begging at our feet for anything they can get like the scavengers they are, offering us thousands of dollars for a mere piece of gold. We'll be rich, untouchable, and we'll have the ladies hanging from us like hungry dogs begging for our meat._** ** _" Sammuel's words are followed by a laugh.  
"_** ** _You're sick, always thinking about the pussy you'll get when you make a discovery like this._** ** _" Micah retorts with a disgusted scoff, but he can't help the greedy grin that spreads over his lips at the thought. "_** ** _Do you have this mapped out or something? I mean, it would make sense, I just want to make sure I'm not going end up lost with you for months at a time with no reward and a slow agonizing death._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Of course I have it mapped, you idiot. What kind of moron wouldn't have everything ready to go in the event of an emergency? I only have enough supplies on me to get there and set up a camp. Once the storm passes and we rest up we begin our journey, no time to wait._** ** _"  
Silence follows the two soon after, the only sound being the grunts and moans of the camels they rode and the scrape of the sand as it rushed over itself around them. Sammuel could see the buildings ahead, it looked like the remnants of an old outpost of some kind. Likely dated years back, he was surprised it wasn't further degraded but also thankful that it would be suitable enough to sit out the sandstorm that waged behind them. Maybe they would find something of interest within? It was highly unlikely, but he could dream of artifacts and wall paintings that told a story of the past inhabitants.  
The storm waged closer and closer with each passing moment, and so did their destination. Thankfully, it seemed that they would reach the gaggle of buildings in time to find the most sturdy one, and set up camp before hell was upon them. Sammuel let his gaze wander but for a brief moment, settling out to the horizon as the sun began to sink below the sea of sand. Tomorrow they would set out for the location of the tomb. It had to be there, no doubt about it. He couldn't imagine that his readings had been incorrect. He was rarely wrong, and with a discovery this big, he would never make a mistake that could potentially end his life. The man was too careful for that._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sam?_** ** _"  
The word instantly breaks his train of thought, shattering his imaginative view of the tomb and the artifacts they would find within. His head shakes slightly before snapping up to find Micah had pulled ahead while he daydreamed. Shit, whoops.  
"_** ** _You're going to be food for the Sandman if you don't hurry it up. We still have to find a building to shelter in._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Quit nagging me, I got lost in thought for but a moment. Not like I drifted off course or anything. Just a little sidetracked about or imminent success._** ** _" Sammuel replies with a slight chuckle, eyes landing on the outpost in front of them. "_** ** _You go to the left, I'll take the right. It's likely the better buildings are in the center, but you never know what you'll find if you look hard enough. I'd say we have about an hour before the storm hits._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Alright alright, shout if you find anything of interest. Or, if you find something that'll keep us live for the next few hours. Preferably something without scorpions._** ** _" Micah shudders atop his camel at the thought before nudging the beast and heading off.  
"_** ** _Scorpions? Fucking pansy. God forbid you run into a Cobra._** ** _" Sammuel rolls his eyes, shifting the reins to the right and wandering into the buildings. Most were mere shells of their former selves, the only thing left being broken walls and caved in roofing. After dismounting the Camel with careful precision and pulling the reins around the front to guide the animal, he peers into several of the broken homes. Nothing was left. The items were either taken by the inhabitants or lost to the sands. A shame really, but his thoughts didn't dwell on it too long.  
"_** ** _SAMMUEL!_** ** _"  
His name echoes around him, bouncing off the broken walls like a rogue ping pong ball. It makes finding its location only that much harder. The man quickly glances around before thankfully spotting the waving arm of Micah from a few footpaths down. A sigh of relief leaves Sammuel as he finds Micah okay, and not injured much like he had feared. While the man was still a new companion, it would be devastating to have something terrible happen to him.  
Quickly, Sammuel makes his way over, pulling the bored camel along with him as his feet slosh through the sands. Potentially passing up the opportunity to find something within the buildings to save his ass from the storm that was rushing in. Without hesitation, he pulls his scarf up from around his neck to cover his mouth and nose and keep his air quality somewhat clear.  
"_** ** _Did you find something?_** ** _" He asks, the words faintly muffled from the scarf.  
"_** ** _I found a place with a partial roof. The part that's down is facing the storm thankfully. It should keep us safe._** ** _" Micah replies, quickly ushering Sammuel forward.  
Upon reaching the building, they quickly tie the reins of the camels through a window and door frame before scrambling for their packs. Tossing the bags in and ducking inside just as the winds began to tear through the outpost. The winds were slow at first, but as the storm fully set in, the wind ripped past the windows to create an eerie howl that echoed within the small room they would call home. It would be a miracle if they even slept.  
"_** ** _The camels will be okay?_** ** _" Micah asks, pulling out a lantern and pulling a match against the wall to give them some light.  
"_** ** _Oh yeah, their skin is thick enough to withstand the sand. They can always poke their heads in the window or door if they feel like it. They're quite adapted to this environment. You'd be surprised at what they can withstand._** ** _" Sammuel replies, pulling out his makeshift cot and pulling it close to a wall without a window.  
"_** ** _You should probably set up here too,_** ** _" His hand motions beside where he stands before continuing, "_** ** _That way we can set up the stove by the window and get dinner started._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure. I'll get my bedding sorted and start on the stove, but I think I'm going to pass on dinner. Somethings not sitting right with me._** ** _" Micah shrugs, dragging his pack over beside Sammuel's already set up bedding. "_** ** _I'll save my ration for a rainy day._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Rainy day? In the Great Sand Sea desert? Funny._** ** _" Sammuel laughs half-heartedly but passes a grin toward Micah to let the man know he'd understood completely. "_** ** _I hope it settles soon. Maybe have a bit of my meal to at least keep your strength up for the journey tomorrow._** ** _"  
With that Sammuel turns to unpack the stove, unfolding the metal and pulling out the small candles that would heat the coils up. Striking a match against the nearest sandy wall, he lights the candles, using small bits of broken wall to block the wind from blowing it out. As the coil begins to heat up, he unwinds the lid on his daily ration, dumping it into the small pot and prodding it with a spork. It shouldn't take too long to heat up to a good temperature, and that would leave him with some time to hydrate and speak with his new companion.  
"_** ** _So, have you heard of any stories in this part?_** ** _" Sammuel asks lightly, pulling the waterskin out of his insulated bag and taking a few sips.  
"_** ** _Nothing really. I came here to find my own stories. Perhaps make my own._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Interesting enough, though I wouldn't mind sharing a few I know of until bed if you're interested?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Well at first I wasn't, but now you're just teasing._** ** _" A chuckle follows the words as Micah sits at the end of the cot, balancing his head upon his fist with his chin.  
"_** ** _Alright, let us start with the tale of Khaliset. Khaliset was a consort of Atlanersa, who was a Kushite king of Napata. Atlanersa is the son of either Tantamani or possibly Taharqa. The inscriptions in his tomb were not preserved fully, his mothers' name is only partially known. Regardless, She was a wife of Atlanersa, but also his sister. Their rulings back then were much different than now, as I'm sure you know._** ** _" He pauses briefly, stirring his dinner and rolling his shoulders.  
"_** ** _They tried for many months to conceive a child, but due to incest, no child could make it within her womb. She believed herself cursed, and prayed for many many nights to Qetesh, the Goddess of fertility, that she could bear her king and her brother a son. She surrounded herself with talismans of Tawaret, the Hippopotamus goddess of childbirth, in hopes that she would protect her pregnancy and allow her to give Atlanersa a son. Eventually, she grew mad with grief at the loss of so many children that she turned her back on the Gods. She spat at Osiris's face and damned him for taking so many of her children into the field of reeds. It is a sad tale, honestly, and that is the last I have read on her in recent findings. It seems she never was able to bring a child into the world for Atlanersa, perhaps she was exiled, or executed._** ** _" His shoulders pop up in a shrug as he concludes his story.  
By this time, his food had begun to bubble happily in the small pot, meaning it was time to eat. Carefully he lifts the pot from the stove and blows out the single candle so that it would cool while he told Micah of his plan for the next day. Just as he begins to stand, Micah moves as well, shifting something just out of sight. It was odd and gave Sammuel a strange chill in the heated air.  
"_** ** _Sad tale indeed. You really seem to know quite a bit about the Egyptians. So anyway, are we going to go over the plan for tomorrow? I'd love to see the map, see if we can plot a shorter course to the tomb._** ** _" Micah quickly fills the silence, eyes remaining on Sammuel but his features calm.  
"_** ** _Well, it's kinda my job to know all about the Egyptians. Otherwise, I wouldn't get paid._** ** _" A laugh is offered as he turns toward his pack. "_** ** _I was actually just going to grab that. It's better that we start tomorrow already knowing where we're headed. That way if something comes up unannounced, we can easily either avoid it or take it in stride._** ** _" His hands pull out a dusty map, and he spreads it across the sandy floor. Using small rocks, he keeps the corners pinned so that it can't roll itself back up.  
"_** ** _Once the storm clears, I'll have to shoot an azimuth with the Pyramids and pinpoint where we are so that we end up in the proper place._** ** _" He brushes the map a few times with his hand to rid it of sand. "_** ** _But this is where we're headed._** ** _" He lets his hand fall on a spot with a small little mark to indicate the location. "_** ** _That's where he'll be._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Fantastic! I can't believe we're this close._** ** _" Micah exclaims, having suddenly perked up now that the map was visible.  
Sammuel couldn't help but feel something was a little off about the situation, especially with how keenly Micah's eyes were when he was putting the map back in a safe container to preserve it from the sand and winds. With his back turned to the man now, he began to pour his food into a small bowl so that he could consume it easily. Each second that passed left more and more of the hairs along the back of his neck raising. Something wasn't right. That fight or flight instinct was kicking in, and his instinct told him that he needed to keep Micah in his sight at all times.  
His mind pauses to process this all, brows furrowing as he realizes what he's actually thinking. Micah wouldn't actually do anything, would he? Sure, he didn't know the man all that well, but that didn't mean that he would stab him in the back the second he got.. would he?  
"_** ** _On second thought, I'm actually pretty hungry. Would you mind if I took your ration and gave you one of mine from my pack? I don't want to skip a meal and be weak for the trip tomorrow._** ** _" Micah suddenly mutters, damn near scaring the shit out of Sammuel.  
"_** ** _Oh, that's fine I suppose. I seemed to have lost my appetite anyway. I'll just wake up earlier to cook a large breakfast for myself._** ** _" His words are breathy as if he had just run a few paces in the heat. It made him even more nervous when Micah gave him a strange look.  
"_** ** _I'll just turn in for the night. You'll wake me if you hear anything yeah?_** ** _" Sammuel offers, passing the food off to Micah before slumping into a sitting position on his own cot. "_** ** _My internal alarm will have me up before the sun, so no need to worry about that._** ** _" His grin is forced as he slowly sinks into the bedding.  
"_** ** _Oh, yeah sure no worries! Thanks for the food by the way. Sorry for just, taking it._** ** _" Micah adds the end in sheepishly, turning to watch as Sammuel faces away from him. Making what came next all too easy.  
A knife slides easily from its sheath, making little to no sound as Micah shifts in his bed to get closer to Sammuel. This man was a fool and made it entirely too easy to take advantage of him. Those riches would be his, and he would never share the fame. Sammuel would not be waking up, and if he did, he'd never leave this desert alive. All those rations of his would be used, nothing would go to waste, aside from the man's body that would be left out to rot in the heat.  
The bowl of stew is placed in the sands, leaving Micah with his hands-free to do what they needed to. Quietly, he stands, taking very careful steps forward with the blade in hand. Just jab and its done. Right?  
"_** ** _No hard feelings, Sammy._** ** _" Is whispered as the knife flies forward, sinking into Sammuel with ease.  
A yelp comes from the bundle which begins to thrash on the cot, causing the knife to slide out of the wound and nearly causing Micah to trip over his own as a flash of metal catches the reflection of the lantern. Sammuel had come prepared but had not listened to his instinct. If he could not have the treasure, then neither of them would have it.  
A deafening clap, followed by a shriek of surprise fills the building. In the trembling hands of Sammuel rests a pistol, which was fully loaded and now only missing one bullet. Hazel gaze watches as Micah falls to the ground, turning over the bowl of stew in the sand while he clutches his chest. The once tan shirt is now darkening with his blood as the man's wide gaze shifts to Sammuel.  
"_** ** _No hard feelings._** ** _" Is spat from Samuel's mouth, blood following his saliva and dripping into his bedding. The initial shock had masked the pain, but now he felt the wound. It was deep, in the side. He could already tell from the shortness of his breath that this lung was fucked. He already knew he was going to die in this stupid run-down shack, and that all his work was for nothing.  
"_** ** _Sonnofabitch._** ** _" He groans, falling back into his bedding as his body shrieked at him with all sorts of alarms in the form of pain. "_** ** _So this is how it ends._** ** _" Hazel gaze etches the ceiling for a moment before shifting to where Micah lay. He was already dead, his head slumped forward, and his hand now laying limp in his lap. Serves him right, but Sammuel knew that he was soon to follow. This was not good, there was no way to get help. At least, he had the time to pray for his soul, and what better Gods to pray to, than the ones of this land.  
"_** ** _Anubis, please walk with me in the field of reeds. Guide me into the afterlife and deliver me into the hands of Osiris. I pray that Mafdet has witnessed these crimes, and only he may judge me for my past._** ** _" The words are broken, nearly panted as his left lung collapses, and his chest begins to fill with his own blood. His head feels light as his heart attempts to pump the ever-diminishing supply of blood through his body. "_** ** _Osiris, please take my Ka, nurture it and protect it along with Isis until I can be born again through Khepri._** ** _"  
And then, it all went dark._**


	2. Chapter 1 : Reborn in Flame

**_Many years have passed since that day, the day that a betrayal was avenged by the betrayed. Since then many many things have happened. A golden age of tech erupted after a massive discovery on Mars, and upon bringing the discovery to Earth the Human race triumphed over all. The Traveler, a terraforming mysterious spherical entity with the power to take planets that were previously uninhabitable and breath life into them. Humans were quick to colonize each planet within the solar system, spreading and multiplying as they always do. Though as with all good things, they must come to an end.  
A Darkness was quick to follow the trail of the Traveler to our Solar System, seeking reason into why the Traveler chose us over them. This Darkness was quick to put a stop on Humanity's plans, leading to the destruction of almost all Human civilization in the event that is now known as the Collapse. The Traveler abandoned its work on one of Jupiter's moons, Io, to attempt to save its creation, and in the war to come it sacrificed itself to gift its light to humanity. In its dying breath, it created what is known as Ghosts. Small artificially intelligent machines with the power to resurrect fallen warriors to aid humanity if its fight against the Darkness.  
The war is long fought, and many battles have been waged over the years. New enemies emerging from the deepest crevices, clawing and writhing their way forward in an attempt to take back what was once theirs. In a struggle to rebuild what was once lost, Humanity was given what they called the Risen, the Guardians. Powerful allies that have been brought back from death by the Traveler's last gift. These allies were gifted with the Light, gifted with powerful abilities to aid in pushing back against the Darkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tell me, Osiris,_** ** _" A young Warlock pries curiously, walking in step with her mentor through the heated sands of a desert. "_** ** _What is it we are looking for out here. What are we hoping to achieve?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Today, Ikora, we witness the rise of a new Guardian._** ** _" Is the man's reply, his helmet shifting ever so slightly to view his apprentice before nodding forward. "_** ** _This Ghost seems keen on searching these deserted lands. It seeks the call of its Guardian just as yours sought you before you were revived. It can feel the presence of its warrior here in this sea of sand, but it must pinpoint its location in order to revive them._** ** _"  
His words held a slight humor to them, but warmth flows in the knowledge he speaks as they trail behind the small artificial intelligence. Osiris had spotted the shine of the Ghost through the scope of his rifle and immediately set out to follow the small metal being if only to further guide his apprentice. One day, she would take his spot in the Vanguard. It was what he was preparing her for.  
"_** ** _I'm curious to see this so-called warrior. Will they be a Warlock like us? Or will the Traveler's light grace them with the Agility of a Hunter, or the might of a Titan?_** ** _" Ikora muses to herself slightly, her helmet shifting to the side as her own Ghost shifts into her view.  
"_** ** _Only the Guardian can determine how they choose to use this gift._** ** _" Is its response to her mutterings, which earns it a stern gaze from its Guardian.  
"_** ** _While that is true, it was merely an open question that did not exactly require an answer._** ** _" Ikora replies cooly, folding her hands carefully behind her back as she continues to keep in stride with Osiris.  
"_** ** _Your Ghost is correct, Ikora. Only the Warrior can choose who they wish to be. It is best if we do not interfere with the Ghost's work, but we can watch. It has already acknowledged us and requests that when and if it finds its Guardian that we assist in returning them to the tower once they understand their purpose.  
I'm sure you remember when you were first reborn, it's not easy to come back with a faint memory of who you once were. The confusion of it all, let alone the fear that fills you when you stare into the single eye of a talking, floating box that has quite the attitude._** ** _" His words rumble his chest, but that feeling only resonates with him. Instead, the words are filtered through a built-in microphone and deposited to the earpiece attached in Ikora's helmet through a classified communication link. The Dawnblade's own Ghost lifts its invisibility to appear just in front of his helm, her topmost piece pulled down in a scowl as she floats backward to accommodate for his pace.  
"_** ** _Speak for yourself Osiris._** ** _" Is the Ghost's response, the pieces of her star-like shell shifting around the center orb in almost agitation. "_** ** _Just remember who brings you back from the dead. I could very well leave you to rot for a few days before doing so._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And my point was just made. There was no offense to be taken Sagira, I was simply proving a point._** ** _" Is the Warlock's response, gaining him a laugh from Ikora as they pressed on._**

 ** _The two chatter with one another, mostly about their tasks and plans for when they would return to the Tower. The desert heat was nearly strong enough to penetrate their armor, but the cool insulated fabrics kept them from overheating as they trudged through the sand. They each kept a close eye on the wandering Ghost before them, changing their direction with it every so often. It appeared to pause for a brief moment, which caused the two weathered Guardians to pass a glance to each other before looking back to see the AI rushing off toward a severely degraded set of buildings. If one could even call them that.  
They were quick to act, both beaconing their own Ghosts' to summon their sparrows from their ship link. Each motorized hovercraft appeared just beneath their according Guardian, motors humming loudly before turning into a roar as they whipped across the sand. The Ghost must have pinged a match, for it to have rushed off so quickly, which meant only one thing. They had found their newest warrior.  
Sands fly from beneath them as they race on, the buildings looming closer with each second. Ikora idly wonders why they had not used their sparrows prior to this, but dares not open her mouth with such a pointless question. Every guardian in time learns that the past is just that, the past.  
Trained eyes follow the Ghost as it whips between the broken buildings, and darts into one that partially stands. Osiris lets go of the throttle, motioning for Ikora to do the same. Once both were stationary, he points toward the building as he dismounts the sparrow.  
"_** ** _The ghost disappeared just inside this building. We'll wait outside, but go ahead and catch a look if you so desire._** ** _" His words are filled with excitement as he trots silently toward the door.  
They both peer into the room that is now coated in a blue hue. It's obvious that the Ghost is scanning the remains of what used to be a human. The scan ceases just seconds into its start and the Ghost moves to a different spot in the room. The skeleton of what looks to be a cot lay broken on the floor, the bedding is shredded from exposure, but the clear sign of a cadaver is present. The Ghost scans over this one a bit longer before expanding the star like protrusions away from its central orb. A blue circle of light forms another circle as the Ghost pulses its shell. The blue light encased within the Ghost will be the gift of light that will be infused into this new Guardian.  
"_** ** _He has found his Warrior._** ** _" Osiris breathes the words with excitement, a grin forming behind his helmet as he shifts his visor toward Ikora. She's staring intently at the process, and he doesn't blame her.  
What the Ghost's can do is beyond amazing. A medical breakthrough. The rebuilding and reconstruction of a long-deceased body. If only they could implement that into other things. It would save a lot of lives with the health regeneration, not to mention that they could bring back the dead. Though... perhaps that was a bit more than anyone could hope for.  
Eyes fall back to the Ghost within the room, watching as the once broken skeleton is rebuilt. Each bone being pulled from the sand and being placed where it is needed. Anything that is missing, is fabricated by the Ghost itself. Such a miraculous being, with such amazing knowledge. As the Ghost rebuilds his Guardian, he will memorize how the Guardian is meant to be. It will make things much easier for the Ghost if his Guardian were to ever need a revive in the future, which is entirely likely. They are soldiers after all.  
They wait for hours, watching as the new Guardian is rebuilt to his original state before his first death. A male, human from what they saw before the Ghost threw over a basic set of armor to protect the man's decency. Robes, this Guardian wore robes. A Warlock? What luck!  
"_** ** _Ah, a young Warlock to bring into the brood. It's so great to see our numbers increase. There can never be enough scholars._** ** _" Osiris chimes happily.  
"_** ** _Let us hope he is a decent one then._** ** _" Ikora responds, breaking her silence as she watches with an intent gaze. This process was rare to stumble across, and it was likely that she would never see such a process again. The rebirth stage of a new Guardian was something that was highly studied but rarely recorded. She would have to write of this once she returned home.  
Silence then fills the air until the sound of a raspy breath can be heard. A head full of dirty blonde hair whips back as his body tenses. They both watch in awe as fire erupts over his flesh, flames spewing from his shoulders like wings as the Ghost infuses his light, and like that of a phoenix, he is reborn through flame._**


	3. Chapter 2 : A New Guardian Rises

**_A/N:  
I hope you guys are enjoying this! Sorry I'm so slow at uploading, but I work retail and this time of year is difficult to keep up on writing. Things will still remain being posted every Monday until I'm absolutely sure I can keep the headstart I have on this. Please give a follow if you plan to continue reading! It lets me know how many active readers there are!_**

 ** _Thousands of images pass through his mind. Like a dream, but he was very much awake. These images were familiar, but not. Pieces of his memory were still intact, but not all of it made sense. There were also new memories if you could call them that. Things that he did not recognize, but he knew their names.  
"_** ** _These are your enemies. This is what threatens you and your home. This is what threatens all of humanity._** ** _"  
The words come from over his shoulder, but nothing is visible as he shifts his head to the side. The only thing he could see was the fire that did not burn, and the sand that spread over his open hands. He knew the names of these things and knew that he had seen them before, but doesn't remember how he got here, let alone who he is.  
Hazel eyes disappear behind their lids, a shaking breath being given as he pushes back to sit on the back of his heels. Hands lift up, pulling close to his face as those hazel eyes reappear. The flickering fire casting light upon his face as he watches in awe, but it slowly begins to burn out, dimming the room around him.  
"_** ** _This fire is produced by you, it comes from within. To you, it will not harm. To others, it will consume._** ** _"  
The same voice, a different location and still no visible target to have made it. Was he going insane? He struggles internally with his memories. The ones more familiar to him are broken, as if someone had taken them, cut them into many small pieces, mixed them up and threw out a few before tossing them back in.  
He had come here with someone, to find something that was very important. He studied the Egyptians for years, but could only remember small pieces of the actual history. He remembers pain, fear, and anger. Betrayal comes to mind, but he can't decipher why. He remembers dying, the struggle to breathe as he prayed to Gods that were not his own.  
"_** ** _Khepri..._** ** _" Leaves the mans lips, the sound startling him before he realized that it was his own voice. "_** ** _The Egyptian God of Rebirth, the Scarab God. I've... been reborn?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Correct. You've been chosen to wield the light. I have been searching for you for a very long time, Guardian._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Guardian?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _It is your title, as I do not know what you wish to be called._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I-... I don't remember._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Then I shall assist you with suggestions._** ** _" Alas, the Ghost reveals itself. Hovering just feet away from the newly born Guardian, and studying him carefully with his single blue optic. "_** ** _You seem quite knowledgeable of the Egyptians. Perhaps something that relates to them?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You... are a Ghost?_** ** _" The images that were unfamiliar, with names to go with them. This object that appeared was one of them. Memories that were implanted? This device is to be his guide. Labeled as non-hostile.  
"_** ** _You are changing the subject, but yes. To put it correctly, I am your Ghost. Each Guardian has their own._** ** _"  
"_** ** _There are more?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yes, Guardian._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Then do you have a name?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Technically, I do not._** ** _" The Ghost's shell constricts around the central orb in confusion, his blue optic shifting back and forth between his Guardians questioning eyes.  
"_** ** _You put these memories in here?_** ** _" The man lifts his hand to point at his head, watching carefully as the AI bobs once in the air as if to nod. "_** ** _Then you are like a friend, but you have no name. May I name you, Ghost?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You may, so long as it is nothing insufferable. I may be an artificially intelligent machine, but that does not mean I am any less deserving of a-_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Khepri._** ** _" The interruption shuts the Ghost up quickly. "_** ** _If these memories you've given me prove true, you are like the Egyptian God Khepri. The God of rebirth._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That... is quite fitting Guardian. I will add it into my records at the tower. Now for yourself, what will you call yourself._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Did I not have a name before?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _New life, new name, a new beginning._** ** _" Is Khepri's response.  
"_** ** _Very well._** ** _" Replies the man, slowly pushing himself against the wall in an attempt to steady himself as he stands. "_** ** _Mehki. I think it would be most suitable._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Does that name have a specific meaning?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _It does, but I would rather keep it to myself._** ** _" Is Mehki's reply, a half grin curling at the corner of his lips.  
"_** ** _Now I almost don't want to know._** ** _" The Ghost offers apprehensively, its shell shifting briefly before its single optic shifted to movement at the door.  
Mehki catches this movement as well, hazel gaze shooting to the door half expecting to see one of these hideous creatures that the Ghost had implanted into his head. Instead, two well-rounded helmets peer at him from the door. The new Guardian sucks in air, eyes darting around for a potential escape.  
"_** ** _They are friendly, Mehki._** ** _" Khepri is quick to announce. "_** ** _The male is the Warlock Vanguard, the female is his apprentice. You will find those memories easily._** ** _"  
It was true, the word Vanguard brings forward three individuals. A Titan, a Hunter, and a Warlock. Saladin Forge, Andal Brask, and... Osiris. His hazel gaze whips back toward the door as one of the figures steps into the room, hands slowly lifting to place on the sides of their helmet and pulling it away with a swift movement. The male, this was Osiris. He was middle-aged, maybe late twenties or early thirties, and he bore an excited smile upon his lips.  
"_** ** _You should know very basic information about your current situation. I'm sure you already know who I am. You have no idea how thankful we are to have you here today, Guardian. What is your name?_** ** _" Osiris hums with excitement, stopping a few paces away to get a good look at his newest Warlock.  
"_** ** _You are Osiris. You guide the Warlocks and stand in as their leader with your counsel. With the Hunter, and the Titan._** ** _" Mehki replies with a nod. "_** ** _This Ghost, Khepri, has shown me many things. That included. I'm Mehki._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That is good. A normal procedure. Typically, you would be on your own until you reached the Tower, but you are in luck that we were around. Unfortunately, many new Guardians never make it home, the Darkness is as relentless as it ever has been. Going so far as to kill the newly reborn. We're here to make sure you make it home._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Home?_** ** _" Mehki asks curiously. The planted memories of the Tower resemble nothing of what he guessed home should be.  
"_** ** _Of course! Every Guardian starts out at the Tower. The home of the Guardians some call it. While you can live there, it isn't mandatory. Many Guardians choose to live within the Last City, or some even find a ship and call that home. It's all up to your personal preference, but everyone starts out on the tower. We can outfit you with weapons, armor, ships and more. Not to mention, food. You'll be feeling that hunger very soon._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That makes a little more sense. I will see what will better accommodate my tastes once we get there. I don't remember much of who I was, other than I seemed to prefer being alone with my studies. As for food, I'm not too sure I'm worried about that at the moment._** ** _" To be honest, Mehki didn't really feel like eating at the moment, but he was sure that he would soon enough. Especially if something delicious was placed directly in front of him. Though for now, he was mostly focusing on the fact that he should maybe be thankful that these two were here so that the Darkness didn't come to claim him again so soon.  
"_** ** _Very well, let us get going then._** ** _" Osiris offers out his hand to the new Warlock now to assist in pulling him fully to his feet. "_** ** _Come, I'll introduce you to my apprentice. Then we'll get back to the Transmat zone and get you to the Tower._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Ikora, this is Mehki. Mehki, this is Ikora._** ** _" Osiris is quick with the introduction as they two make for the door. The Warlock Vanguard keeps a keen eye on Mehki to simply ensure that he does not topple over or anything. "_** ** _Sagira, can you please pull one of the sparrows from storage in? He will need some form of transportation if he is to keep up with us._** ** _"  
"_** ** _It's a pleasure, Mehki._** ** _" Is Ikora's only response, who hardly gives him more than a passing glance as she steps to the side to get ready to head out. Who could blame her though, sand has a habit of finding every place you didn't want it to go.  
Mehki, who is unaccustomed to the fact that these two Guardians also had their own Ghost, glances around at the mention of a new name. Sagira was unfamiliar, as was Ikora. However, it seemed that Ikora was the only other being that was with them. That is until an unfamiliar sound reaches his ears and an object materializes off to the side. Hazel gaze widens for a moment, knees dropping a few centimeters as if he was prepared to bolt and run for the hills until the object is fully materialized. A few paces away sits a hovering craft, its shape something he was not familiar with.  
"_** ** _This is a sparrow. Motorized hovercraft that handles much like a motorcycle and jetski combined. I'll just let you have this one. Sagira, pass the link to his Ghost but allow them to store it on my ship until we get them situated with their own._** ** _" Osiris turns his gaze to his shoulder where his own Ghost appears.  
So, that is who Sagira is? The Ghost of Osiris? Interesting name, that's for sure. Mehki cant help but wonder what Ikora named hers, but he wasn't exactly keen on asking.  
"_** ** _I've received the link. Thank you._** ** _" Khepri mentions, cutting through Mehki's train of thought. "_** ** _Mehki, you'll find the controls fairly simple. Just keep up with them and they'll get us to the tower._** ** _" The AI pauses briefly, before spinning around. "_** ** _Right, nearly forgot your helmet. It's just a standard issue, nothing special, but try not to ding it up too badly by wrecking. I don't know if I'll find any more materials to forge another._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Wait, helmet? How will I hear anyone?_** ** _" Mehki huffs quickly, but he isn't given an answer before his view gets a few shades darker. The weight of the helmet isn't a lot, but it's enough that he knows its there without having to feel for it with his hands. However, its almost as if he isn't wearing one at all. There was no reduction in his view at all, aside from it blocking out some of the obnoxious sunlight. If anything, it enhanced his view. A visible radar was imprinted in the top left of what he was assuming was the visor screen, several items were listed in the bottom left corner, but they were greyed out as if they were not yet accessible. Khepri would likely explain those at a later time.  
"_** ** _Your helmet has a built-in radio to use for communication. I tune you into the radio frequency, and you're linked to whoever you wish to speak with. So long as that radio line isn't encrypted of course._** ** _" Khepri chimes directly into the earpiece.  
The sudden intrusion of words startles the new Guardian, but the only sign of that is a small flinch. Hazel gaze shifts over to Osiris, watching as the Vanguard pulls his own helmet over his head. Once it's situated, the older man lifts a single hand up to offer a thumb of approval before shifting through the sand to his own Sparrow that had just appeared.  
"_** ** _I'd like to ask some questions before we link in with Osiris and Ikora if that's okay?_** ** _" Mehki asks sheepishly, shifting his weight over to the sparrow that Osiris had given him.  
"_** ** _That should be fine. I'll notify Osiris._** ** _" There's a small pause, and just as Osiris sends a glance to Mehki the Ghost returns. "_** ** _Done. Just keep up with them and you'll be fine._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Okay._** ** _"_**

 ** _Each of the Guardians load up onto their sparrows, but the two experienced riders wait for Mehki to get a handle on the hovercraft before daring to venture out. It wasn't that difficult to grasp and was pretty straightforward. Throttle to move, break to stop, handles to steer. It's at this time that Mehki notes that he can also hear the sounds around him, though the louder sounds are automatically dulled to prevent any sound leak into something important.  
"_** ** _This technology is far more advanced than anything I've seen before. I might not remember much, but I definitely don't remember hovering vehicles and this type of militarized armor. I've noticed it also has some form of temperature control? I can imagine it works wonders for cold, as well as this intense heat._** ** _" Something about speaking to his Ghost made conversation a bit easier, but he couldn't grasp why.  
"_** ** _The Traveler brought many great things to your civilization when it first arrived. It is a shame that you couldn't see the Golden Age. I didn't see it either, to be honest, but my readings of your history mention that it was an amazing time to have lived._** ** _" The Ghost pauses, moving to shift itself into the makeshift pack he had given Mehki before the group set off. "_** ** _Things will get easier with time. All the images and names are there, you just need to be reminded. Plus, you have me. I'm like a floating talking encyclopedia._** ** _"  
That gains a small laugh from Mehki, who watches as Ikora and Osiris gesture for them to get moving. Time to see if he can actually keep himself centered on this thing. The three ease into the throttle and Mehki can feel their eyes on him to make sure that he didn't eat shit or run the sparrow nose first into the nearest sand dune, but they were pleasantly surprised to see that he was managing quite well. Soon enough, they were all flying across the desert with the throttle open wide.  
"_** ** _So, Khepri._** ** _" Mehki starts, eyes scanning the dunes around them for a brief moment. "_** ** _Why me? Of all the dead in this world, why me?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You have the spirit of a warrior. I have seen your last moments alive a thousand times over in what is like a dream to you. It's how we know who we're looking for. Where to look, and all of that lies in the background of what we see. Even in the darkest moment of your life, you chose to fight. You were willing to fight, and you still are. The light chose you, I chose you, and the Traveler approved._** ** _"  
"_** ** _You'll tell me the story someday right? While I'm entirely curious to know, I have other questions I want to ask before I jump onto the com line with those two._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure, just ask when you feel you're ready. It wouldn't be a pleasant story to tell right now anyway._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Alright, that's a bit ominous. Next question. How do you bring in items, like Sagira bringing in the sparrow? It just appeared out of nowhere? How is that even possible?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Ah, that is called a transmat. I can do the same with you, but only at certain times to prevent potential dismemberment._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Dismem-what?!_** ** _"  
"_** ** _I'm kidding, relax._** ** _" The Ghost lets out a surprisingly human sounding laugh before continuing. "_** ** _It really is called a transmat. I can take any material and send it to a nearby location. However, the further the distance and greater the item the more likely there are to be some complications. I cannot, for example, transmat you to the Tower from here. It's quite the distance to be sending little particles of you to and expect there to be no interruptions. Just like I cant take this entire dune of sand to our left and transmat it to our right. Too large, and too many particles. Make a bit more sense?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yeah, now I get it. Makes things a little easier on both ends. Kinda cool too._** ** _" Mehki admits with a small chuckle. "_** ** _I'm sure I'll have more questions eventually, but I'm pretty sure I should join the others now. Just in case they have anything important to tell me._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Alright, linking you in now. Give it a moment._** ** _" The Ghost responds, linking the channels with ease seconds later.  
"_** ** _So nice of you to join us. We're almost at the extraction point. We would have just gone from where you were revived, but your Ghost needs access to our ships to pull you as well._** ** _" Osiris's voice floods the channel not even seconds later, his tone almost eager for conversation.  
It made Mehki wonder if Ikora was just not much one for conversation, or if she had something against him personally. He wanted to ask but didn't feel like getting his head bitten off.  
"_** ** _It's alright. I just had some questions for my Ghost, and didn't want to bother you with them since it's likely you've heard it all before._** ** _" Mehki offers, pulling his sparrow up on the left side of Osiris while Ikora kept on the right.  
"_** ** _It wouldn't have bothered me much, but Ikora can be a drag sometime._** ** _" Osiris jokes, earning himself a crude gesture from the woman but a laugh from Mehki. "_** ** _Regardless, this should be close enough. I'll have Sagira give the coordinates to your Ghost and we'll see you on board._** ** _"  
Well, that answered his previous question, it seemed Ikora was like him in a sense. Kept to herself unless needed, spoke when spoken to. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it did make her come off as a bitch. Maybe she was?  
Each one of the Guardians let off the throttle to their sparrow, slowing the craft down with the break until they were all stationed beside one another. Mehki watches as each of them simply disappear, leaving their sparrows to drift to the sand before they too disappeared. It was quite frankly terrifying, but now that he knew what was happening, it didn't freak him out as much.  
"_** ** _Ready?_** ** _" Khepri asks, already running the scan over his Guardian to accurately deposit him in Osiris's ship.  
"_** ** _No, but go for it._** ** _" Is Mehki's response.  
"_** ** _Alright, refrain from moving if you can._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yep, got it, not moving._** ** _" Mehki mumbles through partially closed lips, waiting for at least something to happen.  
There was this sudden weightlessness that came over him, and upon realizing that he couldn't feel his limbs or body in general a sense of panic washed over him. This lasted a solid five seconds until the weightlessness gave way to the sense of falling. Teeth grit in his jaw to prevent from embarrassing himself with a yelp as his feet collide with solid ground seconds later. Not really expecting there to be floor there, he wasn't quite prepared for the landing. This causes his knees to give out, resulting in him falling forward and bracing himself with his hands on the floor. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, he could see the boots of another standing directly in front of him, which meant that someone had seen it all.  
"_** ** _The first transmat is always the worse. You never know what to expect, even if the process is explained in detail. You did well though. My first transmat resulted in me falling face first in the concrete at the tower._** ** _" Osiris chuckles, stooping slightly to extend a hand to Mehki and assist him in standing.  
"_** ** _Glad to know I'm not the only one who fails at this._** ** _" Is Mehki's response, visor tilting up slightly to catch sight of the offered hand. Without hesitation, Mehki places his own hand into Osiris's, his gloved digits wrapping around the underside of Osiris's palm so that he had a sturdy grip.  
"_** ** _There have been many. I'm sure each Guardian experiences it at least once._** ** _" The man gives a strong pull, easing the newer Warlock to his feet before withdrawing his hand. "_** ** _We'll arrive at the Tower within an hour or so. Feel free to have a seat on the cot over there. I prefer to pilot my own ship, and Ikora is piloting her own ship alongside us._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure, I'll probably recount my thoughts, consider my future, and recall my memories while we wait. I'll keep quiet, but if you need me you know where I'll be._** ** _" The Fireborn offers a small grin, not realizing that the motion was hidden behind his helmet. Without further words, he shifts his weight forward, headed for the cot that Osiris had pointed out. There's a long glance that is cast toward the Warlock vanguard, a deep sort of respect already forming for the man. Not to mention, an invisible bond that Osiris likely didn't even know existed due to his name and Mehki's fragmented memory of his past with the Egyptians._**


	4. Chapter 3 : Home of The Guardians

**_A/N:  
Apologies on the lateness!_**

 ** _It didn't exactly feel like he was on anything more than a commercial aircraft, the occasional turbulence, and the initial burst of speed were the only signs that they were moving at all. Back where he sat there were no windows, the only window being the massive one at the front that was currently occupied by Osiris and his Ghost, Sagira. Not that it bothered him at all, actually it gave him less of a distraction while he tried to process everything that had happened so far.  
They had an hour, and he used that hour well. Mentally taking notes of everything that occurred, the people he met and the new names that he had given both to himself and to his Ghost. If there was one thing that had come back from the dead with him, it was being meticulous with documenting anything and everything that had occurred that should be of importance. Just as he was finishing up his internal thoughts, Khepri fades into view just inches away from Mehki's face.  
"_** ** _We've arrived at the Tower. Osiris has created a bit of a checklist for us and I currently have it stored in my database. Please prepare yourself for transmat._** ** _"  
Mehki merely nods to the Ghost in response but holds up a finger as if to tell the Ghost to wait briefly. The Ghost gives him a questioning look but watches as Mehki moves to stand from the Cot. Which was likely a good idea, considering the fact that Mehki would more than likely end up on his ass if he stayed sitting. Upon Mehki straightening himself, the Ghost quickly initiates the transmat to drop Mehki into the Tower.  
This time the Warlock prepares himself, and while there is still a bend in his knee as his weight shifts back into existence, he doesn't stumble or even stagger upon his arrival. The first thing he notices upon his arrival is the many people who run to and fro. Each visiting a specific or stand to have a brief conversation before moving to the next. Some walked toward the railing where he stood and disappeared, transmatted away into what he could only assume was their own aircraft, while others lazily stroll into elevators to take them down into the belly of the tower.  
Next came the different areas. Directly in front of him were several stairs to bring one up onto a larger platform. To his left stood a building with three spots for a vendor. Two of those spots were currently occupied, one with a blue-skinned woman and the other with what he could only explain as a humanoid machine. To his right, three towering objects lay nestled in the ground. Each object almost cylinder in shape with three terminals on each.  
"_** ** _Those are Vaults. Once you get some gear, you can store your unwanted items there. The rest you can toss in your ship for ease of access out on the field._** ** _" Khepri chimes in, appearing just over Mehki's shoulder and eying his guardian from the corner of his optic.  
"_** ** _And what of the blue chick, and the robot?_** ** _" Mehki asks curiously, shifting his gaze back over to the two vendors.  
"_** ** _Ah. The bot is Kadi 55-30. She's the Tower's Postmaster. Deliveries and messages can be processed through her whenever your travels bring you back home. As for the 'blue chick', as you put it, that's Tess Everis. She's an Awoken, you should find that context easily. She sells special items that are worth quite a bit more than your glimmer._** ** _" The Ghost pauses briefly, eyeing his Guardian fully now before running through the list that Osiris had given them. "_** ** _We need to speak with Banshee-44 before anything. He's the Tower Gunsmith and will get you outfitted with our starting weapons. They'll be terrible quality, but once we start making some glimmer we can easily get you something better to start you off with._** ** _"  
The Ghost begins to drift forward, taking a slight detour through the vaults and up a second set of stairs. Mehki is quick to follow, not wanting to get left behind in the mass of unknown people.  
"_** ** _Ah, Awoken. Something about that blue skin throws me off, but shes kinda hot at the same time. Weird, I know._** ** _" Mehki mutters, taking the steps carefully so that he didn't end up tripping over his feet. "_** ** _So, this is kinda new to me. I see a lot of Guardians wandering in groups, is it recommended that I too find a group? If so, how do I do that without being a burden to the more experienced ones?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You have a strange taste, then again I'm a small floating robot that lives in your backpack so I can't really say much. Anyways, Osiris will set you up with a mentor, and that mentor and his or her group will walk you through some things and show you the ropes. Once your mentor deems you good enough to operate on your own, you'll be free to find your own group. Or, if you prefer to work alone that can be arranged as well._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh, makes sense. Let's hope they're at least friendly I guess. I'd hate to be paired up with a group of assholes who make the learning experience painful instead of enjoyable._** ** _"  
By this time, the two had approached the workbench of Banshee-44, and Khepri could tell he would have to explain a bit about Banshee to Mehki later. Just by the way Mehki ceased all communication and stared at the Exo with a confused look when the man uttered strange nonsense about the gun he had been working on at the moment. That's just how Banshee was.  
"_** ** _He's an Exo. Humanoid robotic, self-aware machines. They were initially created as War machines in Humanity's Golden Age for a long forgotten war. Basically built to protect their creators. Unfortunately, when the Collapse happened, they were shut down and rebooted with no memory of their original function. You'll notice that his full name is Banshee-44. That number at the end of his name typically signifies how many times his memory has been wiped. He speaks of it sometimes, he's also a bit out there. Quite forgetful. You'll get used to it. Just walk up and talk, I'll open the ventilation so that you can speak to him normally without removing your helmet._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That's gotta be miserable. I'd like to do some research on that, though I'm sure there's tons of it that has been done. Even if, I'll probably read the manifestos on the topic to quench my curiosity._** ** _" Mehki muses to himself, before wandering up to the table to catch the attention of the Gunsmith. "_** ** _Banshee-44 is it? I'm Mehki. I was told by Osiris to come and see about getting my first weapons?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You've come to the right place._** ** _" Is the Exo's response, his hands carefully setting down an oiled gun barrel that he had been working and picking up a towel to wipe off the grease as he took a step to the side. "_** ** _New shipment's just come in. Take your pick. One primary, one secondary and one heavy. Anything extra you gotta pay for._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh, alright. Uhm, I'll let you know if anything stands out._** ** _" Mehki offers, his tone obviously hinting at his confusion for a moment, but Khepri is quick to step in and help.  
"_** ** _Watch your heads-up display. I'll ping the primary weapons, you chose one, and I'll do the same for each weapon type. I'll leave a brighter ping on the weapons I recommend for you, but as I'm obviously not you, you can choose whichever ones you like._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Thanks, Khepri._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Not a problem. The first three I three I have highlighted will be your primary choice. I have you looking at either a Pulse rifle, Auto rifle, or Scout rifle. I have the feeling you'd be more suited with a Pulse rifle but pick whichever you feel more comfortable with. Pulse rifles are three to four round burst rifles, Auto rifles are fully automatic rifles, and Scout rifles are semi-automatic rifles._** ** _"  
"_** ** _The pulse rifle seems like an in-between kind of thing. I'll start off with one of those. Burst weapons are generally pretty nice to have anyways._** ** _" Mehki shrugs, pointing it out so that the Ghost could keep tabs on which he had chosen.  
"_** ** _Next is the secondary. I've highlighted another three. This time you have the choice between a shotgun, a sniper rifle, or a fusion rifle. The first two are pretty self-explanatory, however, the fusion rifle is fairly new. Its much like a shotgun, but instead of a slug or pellets, it shoots a burst of hot plasma. Pretty bad wounds usually, but you won't see the bad end of one of these unless you take part of the crucible._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Crucible?_** ** _" Mehki loses his train of thought over the weapons at the word, curious to know what it was.  
"_** ** _Basically a pit where Guardians fight one another. I'll explain it better when we're not holding up the line here. Anyways, back to the weapon choice. I'd recommend a shotgun for now. Pulse rifle gives you both medium and close range, the shotgun will win any fight with anything in close quarters._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I'm not much of a sniper anyway. I'll go ahead and nab that shotgun, but I guess we'll see if I change my mind in the future._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And finally, the heavy artillery. I probably won't recommend the sword at all, as it's mostly for those a little bit more experienced. So, for now, we'll keep you between a rocket launcher and a heavy machine gun. They're both pretty self-explanatory. I'd recommend the launcher, but that's only because you could potentially run into something that needs a bigger bang to drop._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure. I'll do that too._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Well don't tell me, tell Banshee._** ** _" Khepri huffs, sending the Exo an apologetic look for his Guardian's noob like behavior.  
"_** ** _Right. I'll take the pulse rifle there, the shotgun here, and the launcher right there._** ** _" Mehki lifts his hand to point out each item for the vendor, ensuring he pulled the correct one.  
The Exo mulls over the pile for a moment, his optics shifting between the Guardian and Ghost for a moment before giving a brief nod. "_** ** _Hm, why not? That'll work. This is all I can do for you for now, but come back with some glimmer and we'll get you set up with some better things. Best of luck Guardian. Oh, and keep that thing oiled, it leaks radiation like a sieve._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Riiight, thanks Banshee. I'll come back with some form of payment next time._** ** _" Hazel gaze watches as the three weapons disappear, and his eyes shift to Khepri who is the likely culprit in their disappearance.  
"_** ** _I'll remember you next time... maybe._** ** _" Is the Exo's response, his gaze shifting back to the bolt he had been working on prior to Mehki's arrival._**

Boots carry the Warlock back down the stairs, and onto the platform with the vaults once more. His gaze pans the area briefly, studying this busy social area with keen eyes while he runs over his thoughts. What all was on this list that Osiris had given them, he could only hope that he wouldn't be running around all day trying to appease everyone.  
"

 ** _Next is Amanda Holliday, the Shipwright. Whatever you do, do not bring up the leg. Don't even look at it or you'll get a wrench wedged in your skull._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I-.. er uh okay. Sound's like she takes offense to curiosity._** ** _"  
"_** ** _More like, she doesn't need people prying into her past. Just let it lie, let's go get a ship and get the rest of this done._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Makes sense._** ** _" Mehki mumbles, obviously curious as to what all the fuss was about this ladies leg. He wouldn't ask about it, let alone look at it if he could help it. He had more important things to be processing anyways, such as where Osiris was camped out and who his mentor was going to be.  
Hazel gaze follows his ghost as it drifts straight past the last vault and takes a hard left into a hall. Mehki has to trot just to keep up, squeezing by many Guardians who smelled absolutely rancid as they arrived back from the field. From what he could gather, the hangar was back this way. Especially if this is where the shipwright resided. A small set of stairs leads him slightly down before a larger set brings him fully into the hangar. Eyes dart quickly to an approaching ship and he's stunned to see that it looked nothing like what he had imagined. These were not just jets, these were also outfitted for space travel!  
"_** ** _Mehki, Holliday is this way._** ** _"  
Khepri's words shatter Mehki's thought process, and he has to pry himself away from the gate and take an immediate left. The stairs bring him down a bit more, before opening up into a slightly more open room. Eyes shift right, but he's aware of Khepri heading up a set of stairs not too far away. Pushing forward, Mehki takes the stairs one at a time, eyes immediately gravitating toward a blonde haired woman dressed in a grey jumpsuit with some sort of red shoulder shawl. He couldn't find the proper term for it just then, but it didn't really matter.  
"_** ** _Hey, Guardian._** ** _" The woman calls half bent over with a wrench working against a stubborn bolt on a half-dismantled sparrow.  
"_** ** _Good afternoon, Holliday._** ** _" Is Mehki's response, his head tilting just a tad to see what she was working at when it suddenly broke loose with a grunt of effort on her end. She was strong, he'd give her that. Definitely made him not want to pry about the leg, because that wrench wouldn't feel good to start, let alone with a strong arm behind it.  
"_** ** _Ya need a ship?_** ** _" She asks curiously, stuffing the wrench into one of her back pockets as she examines the rusted bolt. Slowly she stands, taking care not to smack her head off of anything low hanging.  
"_** ** _We do if that's alright. We don't exactly have any glimmer to spare at the moment, so whatever you can spare would be a great help._** ** _" Khepri offers from Mehki's shoulder, eyeing the woman with curiosity as she pauses to give them a good long look.  
"_** ** _Well with that dirt cheap armor, I can already tell you's a new Guardian. I can prolly get you set up with one of the Arcadia class jump ships I have lyin' around here. She's nothin' special, prolly won't be able to get ya off-world, but it's better than nothin'._** ** _" She rolls her shoulders and shifts to the back of her workstation to pick up a data-pad. "_** ** _I'll send its command link to yer Ghost, once you get enough glimmer to pick up a better ship, I want her back. So take good care of that ship Guardian._** ** _" The data-pad lowers after a few commands are entered, and she shifts to let it rest back on the desk.  
"_** ** _Thank you, ma'am. We'll take excellent care of it._** ** _" Mehki offers with a very slight bow of his head to show his appreciation. Carefully he takes a few steps back, visor immediately whipping around so that it didn't seem as though he were staring at her just before he would turn away._**

"

 ** _Where to next, Khepri?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Osiris suggests we visit the speaker, however, it's only a recommendation. Not a requirement. Osiris.. doesn't exactly trust the Speaker, nor does the Speaker trust Osiris. The only reason Osiris has a seat at the Vanguard table is because Saint-14 put in a good word for him. The two have never seen eye to eye on anything, and Osiris never pressures new Warlocks into visiting him._** ** _" The Ghost begins, hovering Mehki's shoulder as he moves back down the stairs and begins to make his way to the main plaza. "_** ** _if you don't want to visit the Speaker, we can head back to Osiris in the Hall of Guardians. By now, he should have found us a mentor to train us up. You'll make Glimmer quickly, especially if your mentor allows you to run bounties while we train. We can get better gear the more glimmer we save. Not to mention that you should probably eat something._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Just a moment actually._** ** _" The Ghost pauses, severely cutting Mehki off from even responding to anything he had just said. "_** ** _I have a few pieces of glimmer that I've kept saved in my travels to find you. I can get you something small. Would an apple, or orange suffice?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Alright, let me answer everything you just babbled on about._** ** _" Mehki chuckles with a half grin, boots already carrying him up the final set of stairs that would bring him back to the main plaza. "_** ** _If it's not recommended, and I can get into the thick of it, I'd prefer to skip meeting the Speaker. From what I gather from my memories, he speaks for the Traveler. Though, if these memories are up to date, the Traveler has been silent for far too long. I'm sure the man tires of speaking to new guardians every day._** ** _" Mehki pauses, catching his breath for a moment just as he hits the last step. Before continuing, he wanders into the hall and takes a step out into the plaza.  
"_** ** _An apple will be fine. Can you stow this helmet again so that I can actually eat it?_** ** _" He asks, visor shifting slightly to view the Ghost, but instead, he is captivated by the large orb in the sky. The Traveler hovers just over The Last City. There it took its final stand against the Darkness in order to save Humanity. It was... much larger than he expected it to be. It was an off-white color all around aside from the bottom. Black scars stretched up its body, and Mehki silently wonders what sort of firepower was used to do so much damage.  
"_** ** _I'll stow the helmet, I've already made the purchase of the apple from the market in the Tower North district._** ** _" Khepri quickly obliges with the task, transmatting the helmet away. "_** ** _Put out your hand, so that the apple doesn't fall and bruise on the ground._** ** _" The Ghost waits patiently for Mehki to do so before bringing the apple in and depositing it easily in his hands. "_** ** _Now eat and walk. Osiris is likely already waiting for us with our mentor._** ** _"  
Mehki inspects the apple curiously, noting the red green hues mixing with one another. Interesting, but food was food. Eyes trail after Khepri as he floats back through the vaults and heads for a central set of stairs that goes down. With a shrug of his shoulders, he lifts the apple to his mouth and lets his teeth break through the crisp flesh as he follows his guide. The apple was delicious, and Mehki hadn't exactly realized how hungry he was until he had taken a second bite. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, he had finished half of the apple.  
"_** ** _To your right is Lord Shaxx. He's the crucible handler. You'll speak with him if you want to get into some matches, but be wary. You'll be fighting experienced Guardians. You'll be dying quite a bit._** ** _" Khepri shifts his gaze back to his Guardian before continuing on. "_** ** _To the left is the Crucible Quartermaster, Arcite 99-40. He sells some top-notch gear that bears the mark of the crucible. Mostly stuff you wanna show off to others so that they don't pick an unnecessary fight over who leads the fireteam. Dead ahead, you'll find the Vanguard. I already see someone at the table with Osiris, so be prepared for a potential mentor._** ** _"  
Mehki checks out the two Crucible related individuals but mostly keeps an eye on Shaxx. That guy had to be a Titan. Mehki would rue the day that he had to stand against him and silently prayed to whatever gods that were out there that he didn't need to. He hadn't realized that he had been walking and staring until he realized that the Titan's head was following him as well. If the shocked look that Mehki presented didn't give the Titan a laugh, the lengthier strides he took to get away would have.  
"_** ** _Remind me to never challenge him, Khepri._** ** _" He whispers to the ghost as he takes those final few steps into the Hall of Guardians and approaches the table that housed the workings of the three Vanguard.  
"_** ** _You'd be a fool to even need reminding._** ** _"  
Hazel gaze drifts over the different members surrounding the table. A lanky man with a hooded cloak that swayed with his movements was studying over a data-pad, while a brute of a man stood at the head of it all. Across from the lanky man stood Osiris, with two other Guardians on either side of him. Upon his intrusion, all eyes turn to face Mehki, with Osiris being the only one to offer a welcoming smile.  
"_** ** _Ah, Mehki. We were just speaking of you._** ** _" Osiris chimes, waving the Warlock over to the group. "_** ** _I take it you've gotten your list finished up? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here._** ** _" The Vanguard eyes the apple in Mehki's hand with slight amusement.  
"_** ** _I've finished up the mandatory items on the list. I've been outfitted with suitable weapons and transportation, however, I will not be able to leave planet until I have a better ship. At least, that's what Holliday recommended, and I'd rather not find out if the ship is spaceworthy or not._** ** _" Mehki replies cooly, dropping the hint to Osiris that he hadn't gone to visit the Speaker.  
"_** ** _Ah, smart one you are. If I wasn't already mentoring Ikora, I would have jumped at the chance to mentor you myself. Alas, that is not the case. I have Jericho and his fireteam member Lanna here to show you the ropes. Jericho is a Titan, but Lanna is a fellow Warlock like yourself. She'll be able to assist you the most, whereas Jericho is here to ensure you two can train in peace without interruptions from the enemy. Seeing as its a bit too late in the day to send you out on a patrol, I'm going to leave you three to formulate your plans for tomorrow. Jericho mentioned that you can rest at his place if need be, and I'll be giving you a sort of allowance to get yourself some real food to keep your energy up._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Your kindness is almost overwhelming, Osiris._** ** _" Mehki perks a brow at the Warlock Vanguard, his lips twitching up in a slight smile before his gaze shifts over to the two people who would be showing him the ropes. Lanna is the first one he takes note of, golden hair pulled up into a tight bun that gave her eyes a bit of a slant. She seems slightly eager to be off finishing up the rest of her tasks for the day by the way she shifts her weight from one foot to the other on a constant. Next comes Jericho, and while he wasn't as intimidating as Shaxx down the hall, this man was seriously well built. Mehki had no doubt that this guy would make any enemy shit its pants and run off to whatever pit it called home screaming for its mother if they had such a thing. The man reckoned that the Titan could easily pick him up and bend him until he shattered, and made a mental note not to get on this one's bad side as his gaze drifts back to Osiris.  
"_** ** _Real food would be nice. This apple tied me over for a bit, so I'd like to spend a few moments getting to know my mentors if you do not mind._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Understandable. I'll send over the glimmer to your Ghost, from there he can assist you in ordering a meal. I want you three back here first thing in the morning to go over your assignment for the day. Dismissed._** ** _"_**


	5. Chapter 4 : A place to call home

_**A/N:**_  
 _ **Merry Christmas, Readers!**_

 ** _Lanna is the first to break away from the group, quickly making for the exit, but Mehki is hot on her heels with Jericho trotting slightly to catch up before trailing behind them. The trio quickly moves through the hall that housed Shaxx, and up the stairs to the plaza. It wasn't until they were out in the open that Lanna finally began to slow and eventually stop.  
The blonde whips around to face her newest apprentice, flat lips curling slightly at their corners. Mehki clearly isn't expecting that after her previous posture and offers her a sheepish smile in return just as Jericho reaches the group. They all let their gazes meet at least once or twice before the silence is too much for the woman.  
"Sorry for rushing out of there so fast. Andal gives me the creeps, staring at me like he wishes I was one of his Hunters or something." She huffs with a small laugh, her gaze shifting to Jericho for a moment before landing back to Mehki. "Nice to finally get a word out to you. You'll find that Osiris likes to hear the sound of his own voice if you haven't already noticed that. I'm eager to begin your training, but Osiris was right when he said it's a tad too late to head out today. You aren't equipped enough to spend a night out in the hot zone."  
"I noticed that fairly quick," Mehki replies with a small chuckle, pleasantly surprised that his mentor would be so easy to get along with. " and I'm excited to begin training in the morning. If what Osiris said was true, it appears that you've offered your place to me for the night, Jericho?"  
"That's right. I've got a pull out bed couch that should do you just fine. The shower is open as well. We can talk about dinner once we get settled, plus you're probably going to need something a bit more comfortable than your armor to sleep in." Jericho's voice was a bit higher pitched than Mehki had anticipated, something very different hidden in the tone, but the Warlock pushes past his curiosity.  
"It's nice to come across such great hospitality. Not a lot of people would do such a thing from my time, or at least the pieces that I can remember. So, Lanna, I guess Jericho and I will see you in the Hall of Guardians tomorrow?" He watches her give a short nod before turning his gaze to Jericho. "I can just follow you, or tag along or whatever you want to do."  
"I live here on the tower, we just need to take an elevator down and we'll be there in no time. So, where did Osiris find you at? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jericho begins to lead the way to his home, the first few steps were slow as he waits for Mehki to fall into step with him.  
"The middle of a desert. If I had to guess, from my memories, it was somewhere in Egypt. I haven't heard my last story from my Ghost yet, but I was going to wait until I was a bit more educated in this new world beforehand. Khepri mentioned that it was not a pleasant memory."  
"Middle of a desert, huh? That's gotta be rough, good thing Osiris was there, or you'd have had a shit time getting to the Tower on your own." Jericho passes a glance to Mehki briefly before stopping in front of a set of metal doors. His left-hand moves to the wall beside the doors to press the only button available to take them down. "I remember my last story, wasn't pretty either. Most Guardians choose not to even hear it at all. It can really fuck someone up."  
The pair slips into the elevator as the doors slide open, practically standing on either side of the room, but facing each other, with their backs to the walls. Jericho presses the next button on a long list of numbers, which Mehki could only assume would bring them to the floor they needed. Mehki lets his gaze shift to the floor indicator, noting that it was very slowly moving from highest to lowest, meaning they had a short while to sit here and awkwardly stare at each other until someone spoke.  
"Sooooo," Jericho finally gives in, breaking the awkward silence as his arms folded over his chest casually. "What subclass did you fit?"  
"Subclass? You mean the powers from the light?" Jericho nods to answer the question, and Mehki continues. "Fire. That is all I know of it."  
"Ah, a Sunsinger! I chose solar as well, but my subclass is named differently than yours. I'm a Sunbreaker. It's pretty fuckin' sweet. I get to swing around a flaming hammer, and throw it at people who piss me off." The Titan gives a grin, followed by a laugh that practically melts the Sunsinger where he stands.  
Mehki cant help but notice how odd he found it that this man was so attractive in his eyes. While he acknowledges that it's perfectly acceptable, it's just strange that the sudden urge to flirt presented itself. While he did remember that he was quite the flirt in his past life, he didn't exactly remember any relations with men. Was this something new? Quite honestly, it didn't seem to bother him, but he hardly knew this man, and he was kind enough to offer Mehki a place to stay. No need to make potentially unwanted advances and ruin his chance at a good nights rest.  
"That's actually pretty neat, and I'm sure not a lot of people try to stir the pot around you. When I first saw you in the Hall of Guardians, I won't lie, I made a mental note not to get on your bad side. I'm now coming to realize that it was a very good mental note to make." Mehki adds his own laugh, eyes shifting to the side as the elevator slows to a stop.  
"Haha oh, that's great, but give yourself some credit. Warlocks are a force to be reckoned with. Those fucking fusion grenades you guys carry are brutal in the crucible. One of those will even eat through my armor in an instant and put me down for the count." He pauses, moving to step out of the elevator and into the long hall of doors that awaited them. "Warlocks are fucking brilliant too. You guys have mastered the ability to self-revive without the assistance of your Ghost. There is no other Guardian class that can achieve that. You'll find all this out soon enough."  
As Jericho suddenly stops, Mehki damn near runs into him. He had been attempting to process all of what Jericho was stating about his class, and not paying attention to where he was walking. Thankfully he had stopped in time, and instead stood uncomfortably close to the Titan while he fished through his keys to find the correct one and unlock the door. Thankfully he didn't have to stay like that for long, as the Sunbreaker easily plucked the correct key from the ring and shoved it into the door, which swung open just seconds later.  
"Alright, you'll be camping out in here for the night. Quite honestly, you can stay as long as you need to. From what I hear, Tower housing is pretty tight at the moment, and anything in the city requires you to buy it. Save up your glimmer, pay a small bit for rent, food, and whatnot and we'll call it even." Are the first words out of Jericho's mouth as he ushers Mehki in and closes the door behind them. "I'm gonna get you some sweats and a tank top, but you're not getting any undies from me. Sorry."  
There was that laugh again, the cocky grin that followed the words from his lips. Mehki has to bite his lip to prevent himself from being too friendly. Instead, he turns his gaze to the different objects around the home before looking back to the Titan.  
"I appreciate the offer, I may take you up on that if you're sure it won't be an issue." Is his first response, still hiding the sudden flush in his heated cheeks as he eyes the couch. "I'd feel a little uncomfortable giving my undies to a strange man too, so I don't blame you there. However, the sweats and tanktop sound like a dream. Thank you."  
Hazel gaze follows Jericho down the hall, the Titan's chuckle bouncing off the walls as he wanders into a room for a brief moment. He emerges a few minutes later with a bundle in his hands. A towel, some sweats, and that tank-top.  
"Bathroom is down here, go ahead and wash up first. Your Ghost and I will get to know each other a little bit and get you some food ordered. Chinese sound alright with you?"  
"Uh, yeah. That'll be fine. I'm not picky." Mehki responds, turning to head down the hall where Jericho stood. As the tower of goods is offered, Mehki holds his hands out so that they can be placed in his custody. "I'll be out shortly. Thank you again."  
"No problem, we'll be in the kitchen when you're done."_**

 ** _The bathroom door closes behind him quietly, his hand carefully clicking it shut so that it did not make its typical sound. New environments often did this to some, making them nervous about using any items unlike they would their own. With the door secured behind him, he lets his gaze trail around the bathroom. It was standard, a shower, a toilet, and a sink. Good enough for anyone really. After a once over, he places his items on the counter and begins the process of trying to undress.  
These robes were fucking impossible, to be honest. They had a thousand different buttons, with just as many zippers. He spends a solid five minutes trying to figure it out before he cracks the bathroom door enough to poke his head through.  
"Khepri? Might I borrow you for a moment?" His gaze darts to Jericho, who is giving him a curious look and all Mehki can do is offer a nervous smile before disappearing back into the room.  
"Oh! That's right. I apologize, I forgot that you were still outfitted in your armor." Khepri chirps, suddenly appearing in the room even when Mehki had closed the door.  
"You are so lucky I don't have to pee because you literally would have scared the piss out of me!" Mehki huffs out, eyes flickering to the Ghost. "Anyways, yeah. I can't figure out how to get it off, is there some kind of trick to it?"  
"Indeed there is!" Is the Ghost's chipper response.  
Just as the words leave the Ghost's metaphorical mouth, the weight of the armor lifts away, leaving only small specks of glowing matter to hover his form for a moment. Thankfully there was such a thing as under-armor, and he was not left standing stark naked in front of a machine who probably knew more about him that he did at that moment in time. Yeah, that would have still been pretty embarrassing.  
"Thanks, Khepri, I can manage from here. I'll also remember that for next time so that I'm not struggling to take something off that is literally impossible to do." He huffs, using his hands to shoo the ghost away.  
With the Ghost finally gone, he's finally able to turn to the shower and run the water at a perfect temperature. After stripping the under armor away, he finally feels the rush of water over his back for the first time in a very long time. To be honest, it was one of the best feelings in his opinion. After standing under the water for a solid five minutes, he turns his attention to the nearest bottle of shampoo. He didn't exactly have his own toiletries, and so would use as little of Jericho's as possible in hopes that the man didn't mind. The scent of Jericho's items were strong, but at least they weren't flowery or anything. That would be just what he needed, smelling like a fucking rose. No, thank you.  
He quickly washes himself up, watching the little specks of the Egyptian sand spiral down the drain as the water and soap cleans him up. Not wanting to take too much longer, or potentially use all of the hot water, he shuts the water down. Being careful not to drip too much water on the tile floor, his hand reaches out to snag the towel and he gets to work drying himself off. After ruffling the towel through his hair a few times, he lays it on the floor to soak up some of the water while he dresses. Awkwardly, he pulls the sweatpants up around his waist, quickly tieing it off as tight as he could. That would be just what he needed, the pants coming loose and him showing off his manhood to Jericho._**

 ** _A mental note to pick up boxers as soon as possible is made as he leans forward to cast a glance up to the mirror. A young man with dirty blonde hair stares back at him, hazel gaze shifting over his features with careful precision. If memory served correct, he didn't look much different than he had before. Aside from being slightly more well built, he looked exactly the way he remembered. He can't help but wonder if he had a significant other in his earlier life because damn did he think he should have.  
After annoyingly admiring himself for a moment longer, he turns away from the mirror to tug the tank top over his head and shove his arms into their according slots. A brief pick up of his mess in the bathroom leaves it practically as he found it before he dares to push open the door and wander into the initial room he had arrived in.  
Khepri is keeping himself busy by wandering the home and inspecting literally everything his eye could find, but Jericho is nowhere to be found. There's a furrow of his brow as he wanders a bit further, craning his neck around to try and peer into the kitchen.  
The scuff of a foot on the carpet just behind him has him wheeling around, eyes immediately falling upon the hulking man standing just feet away with a towel ruffling through his own hair. Mehki's throat tightened, but he refrains from letting out the yelp of surprise. The look in his eyes is enough to cause the Titan to pause, glancing around as if there was some form of threat around the corner.  
"What, somethin' wrong?" Is asked.  
"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me." Mehki sighs in exasperation, his hand falling over his chest as if that movement alone will slow his hammering heart.  
"Oh, whoops. Guess I forgot to mention that I would probably jump in the shower too after ordering food. I've got another bathroom in my room, the one you're using used to be my... uhm ex-roommates." He stumbles over the word, which is Mehki's first warning sign that the man was lying to him. "I also turned his old room into a kind of storage, but I'll get that cleaned up and you can bunk in there after a few nights. The couch is the only option for right now."  
Mehki could see by the way that Jericho refused to meet his gaze, and how he had stumbled over those words that Jericho was lying, or at the very least, not speaking the full truth. Ex-roommate his ass, wait, that could be taken literally. Let's not go there Mehki.  
"I, uh yeah. It's all good though." Holy fuck he was ripped, even without that armor on, those arms could easily lift a fucking car with no problem. "As for the room situation, I don't mind. Really. It's much better than being left where I was found." Mehki is attempting to keep a calm conversation going, but it was getting hard to focus with so many things running through his head. Luckily, Khepri comes to the rescue.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but the food has arrived. I took the liberty of depositing it on the table, Eve was a doll and brought out some beers for you two while also setting the table."  
"Eve?" Mehki asks curiously, eyes shifting to Khepri before toward the kitchen in search of this Eve chick. "And I'm not twenty-one. I cant drink, I don't think."  
"Eve is my Ghost," Jericho responds with a small laugh, "and you don't have to be twenty-one to drink if you're a Guardian. You must drink within reason on your off-time, but you're not going to have any issues with the authorities for drinking."  
"Oh..." Mehki replies, feeling slightly stupid. It would take him some time before he remembered that Guardians all had Ghosts and that his was not the only one. His gaze follows Jericho as the Titan shifts into the kitchen. With the offset of the airflow, a waft of something delicious meets his nose seconds later. That would be dinner, and it was making his stomach sing sweet melodies as if to win over some broad in a tower. Without hesitation, he trails behind the Titan and takes the only other seat available.  
"If you require anything throughout the night, simply have Khepri reach out to me and I will ensure you're taken care of." An unfamiliar and very feminine voice calls out, pulling Mehki's attention up to a light teal colored Ghost.  
"Right, I will. Thank you, Eve." Is the Warlock's response, offering the AI a slight smile before turning toward the sound of a rustling bag.  
"I got you orange chicken over rice with a side of steamed veggies," Jericho mumbles with a yawn, scooting the boxes across the table so that Mehki could reach them. "Your Ghost mentioned you had a thing for citrus, I just went with what he said."  
"Not sure how he knows that, but yeah I do." Is the Warlock's reply, his hands clasping over the boxes and pulling them over so that he could begin loading his plate with the meal. "I really appreciate you putting in the order. You'll have to tell me which places are good to order takeout from. I'm not much of a cook and seeing as I'm kinda new in town, I don't really know any of the good places to eat."  
"Ghost's know many things that you may not remember at first. They're intelligent little things, and as they're piecing you back together they can kinda sift through your memories. Find out different stuff like that." The Titan removes his own boxes of food and begins to pile it onto his plate, only glancing up to ensure that Mehki was doing the same. "As for ordering takeout, don't worry. I got you covered man."_**

 ** _The two eat in silence together, unknowingly stealing glances at each other every so often as they clear away their plates and sip on their beers. While Mehki isn't one for alcohol, something about this type of beer was actually sitting quite well with him. As it is with all who do not drink religiously, intoxication seemed to set in quite quickly after he had finished half of his second beer that Eve had been so kind to drop by. He instantly began to regret it when his mind began to feel fuzzy, but he didn't want to waste anything that Jericho had offered him. The man had literally paid his own hard-earned glimmer for each thing, and Mehki would not be one to waste something that was not his to waste. Liquid courage, as they call it, began to seep into his mind to bring forth the questions he had been begging to ask.  
"So, when you said ex-roommate. Did you mean like an ex-ex or just some guy who was bunkin' with ya?" Mehki mumbles from his relaxed position in the kitchen chair.  
"I'm not sure what spurred this conversation," Jericho began, brows lifting curiously as he watches Mehki from across the table, "But I see no harm in answering. Ex-partner, ex-roommate. To me, as it stands, it is all the same. They found something, and someone better, and that's that."  
"So you're into dudes?" Mehki lifts a brow, leaning into the table now. By this time, Khepri is eying his Guardian with mild amusement while also offering an apologetic stare to Jericho.  
"Uhm, yeah? Is that going to become a problem?" The Titan asks, before realizing that those words could be taken as a threat and quickly correcting the mistake. "Because I can probably find you somewhere else to crash, if you're uncomfortable or whatever." The brute rolls his shoulders slightly.  
"Oh, no. Don't worry about that, I'm just naturally curious. I was an archaeologist in my last life, I like to ask too many questions sometimes, and this beer makes my lips a bit looser than normal. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all if I did." Mehki offers a slight smile, "I'm not made uncomfortable by knowing, you don't need to worry about it. I will not belittle you for your choice in lover. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you two. I also apologize for using some of his soaps in the shower, I can leave those be. I thought they were yours."  
"You're free to use them as you wish. I have no use for them." The Titan mumbles slightly, lifting his beer to his lips to take a sip. "You won't have to worry about me bringing anyone home either, I tend to just focus on work for now. I'll keep you in the loop if that changes though. I don't want to have some random individual spook you. Just out of curiosity, since you've popped the question first, what's your preference?"  
"Bring whoever you want home, but yeah just let me know so I don't accidentally beat the shit out of someone you're banging." Mehki offers with a small chuckle, draining away the rest of the beer and politely refusing another as Eve swings by to take care of their dishes. When Jericho asks Mehki's preference in a relationship, the man actually has to sit and think for a moment. "Well I mean, I guess I don't really have a preference? Not trying to answer your question with a question. There's just a lot about myself that I don't remember, but I do remember never having been with another man before. Not that I would be opposed to it in any way. I think love is based on how you feel for someone, not stuck to one single gender."  
"I do believe that is considered pansexual." Khepri chimes in lightly.  
"Sure, that sounds right." Mehki agrees.  
"Interesting." Jericho offers, lifting a brow slightly. "Anyways, I think we should probably get the bed pulled out for you. We've got an early morning and a long day ahead of us. Lanna is cool and all, but she's an over-achiever. You're going to wish you had a different mentor by the time tomorrow is through."  
"Sounds good to me. I'm honestly pretty exhausted, the alcohol doesn't help." Mehki replies, moving to stand as Jericho does.  
They both wander into the living room, Mehki trailing after the hulking man like a lost puppy and standing idle when Jericho stoops to scoop up the blankets that were resting on the couch. With a grunt, the load of items is dropped in Mehki's hands so that the Titan can remove the cushions and pull the bed out from the inside of the couch. Using a mild form of teamwork, they two easily set the bed up for a comfortable sleep.  
"Alright. I'll have Eve notify Khepri when to wake you up in the morning. Do the same if you need me for anything. Please don't try and wake me yourself, I'm likely not going to remember that you're here being half asleep, and you might get laid out." The Titan offers a shrug but adds a light laugh to lighten the mood of his words.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Also, I feel the need to mention this. Whoever your ex is-is really missing out. You're an attractive guy, and you carry yourself well. I don't know you very well, but I can tell that you didn't deserve whatever happened." Mehki offers, passing Jericho a glance before moving to seat himself on the newly made bed. "You'll find someone better. I'm sure of it."  
"Thanks, I guess." Is the Titan's response, shifting himself around the couch and leaning against it slightly for a moment. "You're not bad looking yourself, but let's keep things professional around here. If you know what I mean. Not to say that you were implying anything, but just a fair warning. Plus, I'm not entirely over the whole thing with the ex."  
"Oh, I understand and respect your boundaries, but I wasn't meaning to insinuate anything between us. Not to mention I've only known you for a solid three hours at best. I know exactly where you're coming from." Is Mehki's quick reply, smoothing over his words with a little harmless lie, and easily hiding the sudden disappointment from his tone with a mild yawn. "I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night, so I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for letting me crash here, and for offering to let me stay longer."  
"Sure thing. Sleep well." Jericho begins, pausing for a moment while he processes Mehki's gratitude. "It's no problem at all. I'll have Eve work on clearing out the spare room tonight. She works quietly, you won't hear a thing. Night Mehki."  
"Night, Jericho."  
The Warlock slides beneath the covers, shivering slightly as they adjusted to his body heat. It felt nice to lay down, relieving the stress of the day from his back and feet. Now finally laying down, the room spins just slightly, the effects of the alcohol still very present. He lays there for a moment, eyes boring into the ceiling before nearly bolting straight up when Khepri appears directly in his eyesight.  
"Fucks sake, you're lucky I hesitate before swinging." He whispers furiously, slowly easing himself back into the bedding. "Did you need something?"  
"Is there anything you want to be done while you rest? As an artificial intelligence, we do not need sleep."  
"Uhm, well you can see if Eve needs help clearing out that room? Tag team it, as well as keep yourself occupied. She may have some tasks for you to help with as well. I'm not really sure what I would need to have done anyways since I'm not exactly as experienced as anyone else nor do I own this home." Is the tired Warlock's response. "Can I sleep now?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Sure thing bud."  
Hazel eyes disappear behind closed lids, forcing himself to not watch the room spin around him. To be honest, it was making him nauseous, and he didn't want to vomit all over Jericho's living room. A deep breath is taken and released slowly with a sigh as he gets settled into the bed. New settings were never easy to sleep in, but everything about today had been new and all he did was grin and bear it. Sleep would come so much easier than anticipated, however. Soon enough, his mind wandered into his dreams and would not emerge until morning._**


	6. Chapter 5 : All in a days work

**_A/N:_**

SO sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys! It totally slipped my mind. Happy New Year by the way! Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for the fact that it's a day late!

 ** _"Mehki, Jericho has suggested that it is time for me to wake you."  
The words are jumbled, becoming clearer with each passing second. Hazel orbs glare from behind sleepy lids, quickly locating the source of the sound and identifying it as Khepri. A soft groan of irritation leaves his lips, a hand pulling the covers over his face.  
"Can't I sleep a bit longer? Do we have to leave right this minute?" Is the sleepy man's response.  
"Jericho also suggested that I use any means necessary to wake you up and get you moving." Khepri warns, but when Mehki doesn't stir the Ghost has no choice. With a quick scan, the Warlock is transmatted from the bed, and dropped a good foot to the ground off the side of it, blankets included.  
There's a panicked yelp before the thud rumbles the floor, and a soft groan of pain to follow soon after. Within seconds, the mass of blankets began to writhe on the floor as Mehki attempted to find an escape from them. Where had his Ghost dropped him? Hopefully not anywhere embarrassing. The scuff of a socked foot on the carpet alerts him to someone approaching, thankfully just as he finds the exit to the blanket from hell's clutches. Hazel gaze immediately finds Jericho staring at him with an amused look on his face and a cup of what he assumed was coffee in each hand.  
"I take it you're not a morning person. Sadly it comes with the job, but you'll get used to it." The Titan lifts up one of the mugs carefully before continuing. "I've made coffee. If you're a smoker, I haven't smoked yet and you can join me if you want. We have a good hour and a half before Lanna is expecting us. She's already talked with Osiris, and has our plans for the day mapped out and ready."  
"Most definitely not a morning person." Is Mehki's reply, his hands moving to pat down his enraged curls. He was sure he looked like a hot mess right about now but was too frustrated about being awake to care. "I'll take the coffee, but aren't cigarettes bad for you?"  
"You're a guardian, the only thing that is bad for you is losing your Ghost. If you by some miraculous reason contract Cancer from smoking, your Ghost will patch it over the next time you're revived. It literally has no negative impact anymore, aside from making you smell like an ashtray."  
"Right, I suppose that makes sense. I haven't smoked in ages, but I seriously need a pick-me-up to kick this hangover."  
"Wow, you really are a lightweight. Come on, let's get a move on. You cant go out with a blanket and sweats, you'll be killed immediately."  
Reluctantly Mehki crawls out of the pile of blankets that he'd been resting in, turning to pick them up and very quickly make his bed. Giving the bed a few pats to ensure it was fine, he shifts around to take one of the mugs out of Jericho's hands. He knew the taste would be bitter, but he couldn't remember what Coffee actually tasted like. A quick sip quickly jogs his memory as he follows behind Jericho to what he assumed was a balcony.  
The door is slid open, and Jericho quickly flips a switch before stepping outside and out of the way so that Mehki could join him. Mehki is immediately met with a wave of freezing air, but the lamps above them flicker on with a warm glow to keep them from freezing their asses off while they enjoyed a smoke. With the door now shut behind them, Jericho taps out a cigarette from the pack and brings it to his lips before tapping out the second one for Mehki. In a swift movement, both cigarettes are lit by the Titan who now wanders over to a chair and sits down with a grunt.  
"Have a seat, enjoy your smoke and coffee." He starts, lifting the mug to his lips to take a deep drink of the warm beverage. "Eve is warming up some left-overs for breakfast, your Ghost can easily outfit you with your armor whenever you like. Just ask him."  
"Sure." Mehki responds, wandering over to the other open chair and sliding into it with a small sigh. The pungent stench of their cigarettes floats around them briefly, but Mehki doesn't seem to mind. He takes a nice drag off his, inhaling deeply and forcing himself to hold it for a moment before releasing it with a sigh. Typically he would have coughed his lungs up, but there was no burning need to do so, which was surprising. "I'll be sure to ask him once we're inside. The Ghost's sure are handy, aren't they? Well, they don't have hands, but you know what I mean."  
"That they are. They are our companion for life. Your Ghost will know you better than you know yourself, it's simply how it is." Jericho replies, resting his coffee mug against the arm of the chair while he takes a drag of his cigarette.  
"A little creepy, but I guess it can't be helped." Mehki admits lowly, spurring a small laugh from Jericho who nods in agreement._**

 ** _Silence surrounds them as they finish off their cigarettes, neither one asking anything to the other and just enjoying the sounds of the morning birds as they drifted by on the breeze. Once the cherry burned down to the filter, both men lean in to crush it into the ashtray on a small side table between them. As Jericho stands, Mehki follows so that they're both back in the comforts of the warm home.  
"You go ahead and get yourself armored up, and for God's sake please comb your hair out. It's a right mess, and looks like a bird is nesting in it." Jericho passes a glance to Mehki, offering a grin to show that he was only teasing.  
"Right, I'll get right on that." Mehki huffs, patting his head with his free hand to try and assess the damage before wandering toward the bathroom with his coffee in hand. "Khepri, can you do that thing with the armor?"  
"Of course, where would you like the items that you're currently wearing."  
"Uhm, go ahead and lay them on the counter. I'll figure out what Jericho wants to do with them after we get back later today." Hazel gaze lifts up to the mirror, shocked by how bad his hair actually was. After digging through a few drawers he finds a comb and drags it through his hair a few times to make it more presentable. Once he deemed it was good enough, he stood still for his Ghost so that his armor could be brought in.  
The weight of it was still unfamiliar to him, but he would get used to it in time. Armored robes hang off him, and flow gently in the breeze of his path. By this time, he can smell the leftovers that they had eaten last night. While he wasn't particularly hungry, but he knew that skipping breakfast was not an option, especially not with the kind of work he was likely to be doing that day.  
"Smells just as good as it did last night." Mehki comments as he slides into the chair he had sat in last night, his meal already dished up and placed in front of him. Jericho was already eating, but Mehki didn't blame him. Someone with that much muscle likely had to eat like a horse to keep themselves mobile. The Warlock wastes no time digging in either, knowing that they were likely stretched thin for time right about now.  
"Damn right it does, taste just as good if not better as well." Is the Titan's response, who then lifts his coffee mug up to finish off the beverage within. "I think Lanna mentioned that she'd do a little cooking for us tonight as well. You'll get to see her cat, god that thing is hideous."  
They both laugh at the comment and settle in to finish off their breakfast. Mehki being eager to train, and Jericho just wanting out of the house. Both motivators easily urging them to eat quickly so that they could be on their way. With their plates cleared within minutes, and their coffees drained away, the two stand from their spots.  
"Just place the dishes in the sink, we'll deal with them tonight." Jericho calls, already depositing his into the sink and making for the door.  
Mehki offers a nod and scoops his own plate up in one hand, and the coffee mug in the other. Feet carry him into the kitchen where he deposits the dirtied dishes into the sink and spins around to follow Jericho out the door.  
"We'll be meeting Lanna in the Plaza, your Ghost can pull your ship from the Hangar and pick us up near the railing. Don't worry, your Ghost typically flies your ship unless you have the experience to fly it solo."  
"That's good to know because I'd probably screw it up and wreck that ship that Holliday is letting me borrow. I'd be revived just to get killed again by her hand." The Warlock responds, watching as Jericho locks up the house. Once the Titan moves forward, Mehki falls into step just beside him.  
"Yeah, that would be bad," Jericho responds with a light laugh, shifting a glance in Mehki's direction before reaching out to hit the button for the elevator. "Today shouldn't be bad. Just listen to Lanna and follow her lead. It will all come naturally with time, but with the proper guidance you can find it much faster."_**

 ** _The elevator brings them up to the Plaza, and as they step out into the busy Tower they easily spot the distinct figure of Lanna waiting at the rails, her back turned to them. Mehki and Jericho share a glance before they quietly make their way over. Before they even reach her, she turns to face them with a smile.  
"Morning you two." She offers in a chipper tone.  
"Morning." Jericho mumbles.  
"Good morning, Lanna." Is Mehki's response.  
"You guys ready to head out? I'll brief us as we're in route. Just link your Ghosts with mine and we'll get going." Her weight shifts from one foot to the other as she holds her palm out patiently. Within seconds a helmet appears, and she pulls it over her head and motions for the guys to do the same.  
With everyone helmeted and linked, and a communication line in check, they all wait for their Ghosts to bring their ships from the hangar. Mehki watches with awe and two well-made ships fly overhead, each of his mentors disappearing seconds after the next. However, when his turn comes along, a barely operational ship nearly stalls overhead before pulling him inside.  
"How fucking embarrassing." He mutters lowly, eyes quickly panning over the interior of his ship. This thing had most definitely seen better days. He can't help but wonder how long it would be before he had an income of his own and was able to afford a better ship than this. This was more like a steaming pile of shit than an actual ship. No wonder the thing couldn't make it off the planet. He'd be lucky to even make it to the drop point of where ever they were headed to for the day.  
"It's not that bad. Better than not having a ship at all." Comes Lanna's voice over the coms, scaring the shit out of Mehki who had forgotten they could hear anything he said if he didn't mute his line.  
"I'm going to end up experiencing my first revive as an actual Guardian and it's going to be because my ship stalled out and dove nose first into the Earth." Is Mehki's response, which gains him a laugh from the rest of the team.  
"We'd save you. Anyways, today we're going show you your powers, how to access them and utilize them to the best of your ability when you're out on the field. We're also going to have you fire your weapons so that you can get a feel for how they work. We'll watch you take your first kill then run some small missions around to get you some glimmer."  
"I'll be making sure nothing sneaks up behind you while you're trying to train." Jericho jumps in once Lanna stops speaking.  
"Sounds like fun." Mehki feigns enthusiasm, eyes darting over the controls as Khepri flew the ship alongside the rest of the team. "I'm quick to learn, so hopefully we can get straight to the money making part so that I can buy some new gear."  
"You probably won't make too much today, but once we get you a ship that is space worthy you can start running bounties. Those are the real money makers, but most of them are further in the solar system." Lanna offers with a small laugh.  
"Yeah, you'll find some glimmer on the Fallen. They hoard it for some reason, but I'm not sure if they use it as currency like us, or just like it because its shiny." Jericho adds.  
"Well, I can't wait until we can go off world. I'll have to start paying rent somehow."  
"Let me guess, Jericho is gonna let you crash at his place for a while?" Lanna chuckles.  
"What, what is so wrong with being nice?" A very defensive tone can be picked up in the Titan's words.  
"I see nothing wrong with it either?" Mehki replies with a confused tone.  
"I'm just teasing, Jericho. It's so rare to find a level-headed Titan. I feel like you should be put up on display as a rare find." Lanna laughs lightly, before picking back up. "Alright, we're nearing the drop point. Ghost's will automatically drop us in, and send our ships to orbit. Once boots are on the ground, its weapons at the low ready in the event that the drop zone is hot."_**

 ** _The sound of transmat still rings his ears as Khepri dropped him beside his two mentors. He wasn't ready for the weapon to also drop in with him, just barely catching it before it clattered to the Earth below them. Lanna and Jericho were already scoping out the area, but they didn't seem to find anything that spooked them because soon enough they were turning to face him.  
"You know how to use a gun right?" Jericho asks, obviously noting the awkward way that Mehki held the weapon.  
"I've only fired a handgun before. This is a little more difficult to hold." He admits, testing the weight of the pulse rifle.  
"Here, let me fix you." Lanna offers, holstering her pistol and moving to stand at Mehki's side. "LIft the weapon up, and place the padded stock to your shoulder. Hold it firm against there so that when it recoils it doesn't bruise you up. Nothing worse than a sore shoulder." She corrects his flaws until he's holding the weapon in the proper place. "Now, bend your knees a bit. If you lock them you'll fall flat on your ass if someone challenges you." Hands push on his shoulders just a bit now, putting him in the proper stance. "Memorize this stance, you'll be using it for the rest of your career."  
She waits a few moments, passing a look to Jericho who is very clearly keeping an eye on the area. He was doing his job well because nothing seemed to want to take a closer look at the group. Even if they had, they would be easily stomped out.  
"Alright. So, your abilities are Solar correct?"  
"That is correct," Mehki responds, slowly lowering the weapon and holding it with a bit more respect now that he knew how it was to be treated.  
"Good, this should be a cakewalk. You have three things that you can use as a Sunsinger. A grenade, a melee, and what we like to call a super. The first two are pretty self-explanatory, so I'll just show you what exactly a super looks like for a well-trained Warlock." Visor shifts to Jericho again before she continues. "Jericho, if you could please. What we discussed earlier." Her hands lift to pull her helmet away, to save it from being destroyed with this process.  
"Sure," Jericho responds, shifting his main weapon to his non-dominant hand and withdrawing a small pistol with the other. "Step back kid, unless you want a blood shower."  
Mehki internally begins to panic, wide eyes shifting from Lanna's face to the pistol in Jericho's hands. He wasn't going to actually shoot her, was he? That would be absolutely unnecessary! A few panicked steps back were taken just before the pistol discharges the round.  
"Guardian down." Chirps Lanna's Ghost, hovering just above her falling Guardian.  
It very obviously hit Lanna square in the face, he could see everything. Bone pieces shattering, blood spewing, and brain matter overflowing from the wound. He was going to be sick if he kept looking any longer. Jericho doesn't even bat an eye, only moving to shove the pistol back in his belt and continue to scan the area.  
Mere seconds pass before Lanna rises with a burst of flame, her face fully re-constructed and she herself very much alive. The new Warlock merely stares in disbelief as she drops back to her feet, fire coating her body and practically erupting off her back like wings. In her hands, she holds her helmet, which is pulled back on seconds later.  
"As a sunsinger, we are granted the gift of self-resurrection. You cannot consistently use this gift, you have to give yourself time to recover from the last. If Jericho was to kill me again, Rina would have to revive me herself. Self-resurrection comes in handy for cases in which your Ghost cannot revive you safely. For example, in the middle of a firefight, or during a strike operation when you're separated from your fireteam."  
"Please don't do that again." Mehki mumbles, nearly doubling over and holding his gut as if it was causing him a great deal of discomfort.  
"It was merely for show. A head shot is clean, considering I could easily remove my helmet. If Jericho had shot me in the heart, my armor would need patching up and frankly, we don't have time for that right now." Lanna murmurs, shifting her gaze to the side. "Now, grenades. You will start off with one grenade for today because I don't need you to burn the Cosmodrome to the ground. You have the option of using three different types. A Solar grenade, Firebolt grenade, or a Fusion grenade. I personally favor the fusion grenades, because they stick to their targets and can catch your foes on fire. Also great for the crucible, if you find yourself in there. Solar grenades create a literal fireball, catching anything within range on fire, including your enemies. Firebolt grenades send out firebolts that seek out enemies and can chain damage to foes standing close together."  
"I'll go with the fusion grenade. Something tells me that sticking an enemy is a better move than having a grenade just sit in one spot to deal damage." Mehki straightens out now, eyes trained on Lanna. The sooner he learned the basics, the sooner they could get moving. The sooner that happened, the sooner he could make glimmer.  
"Right, here you can have one of mine. Hit the activation button, and throw it. It doesn't fully prime until its attached to its target." She detaches a small orb from her belt and casually attaches it to his own without a second thought. "Next is your melee. We warlocks call it 'scorch'. Watch." She turns suddenly, throwing an open palm forward. Bits of flame erupt from her hand, the embers seeking anything to burn. Thankfully she had done so to the side and away from both Jericho and him. "The impact of your hand on an enemy sends these flames into their bodies. It consumes them from the inside out, rendering them to ash. Some enemies can withstand it, others crumble instantly. Choose your targets wisely."  
"That's kinda cool. Is there any special way to do that? Or it just happens?"  
"You have to focus on the light within you. You'll feel it like a deep warmth running in your blood, being a solar class and all. Bring it to the surface of your hand as you strike, your light will do the rest." Is her reply, motioning for him to give it a go.  
Mehki shrugs his shoulder before giving a nod to show that he understood. He stands there for a moment, right hand tucked against his chest briefly while he seeks this warmth she speaks of. It takes a minute or two, but he finally finds it at his core. With a swift movement, he wills that warmth to follow his movement, and as his hand shoots out, a small burst of flame coats his hand. Those same embers that trailed off her fingers, fell from his.  
"Very well done, most rookies take a few tries to get it right. While the flames could have been stronger, you've definitely made headway." Lanna offers a smile that is lost behind her helmet, but heavy in her voice. "The same applies for your self-resurrection. You have willingly pull your light back into your body as its trying to escape. It takes time to master, so don't be reckless and assume that you can handle it right off the bat."  
"I'm sure the flames will get stronger in time. It was hard to grasp the light and manipulate it in the way I wanted, but all things get easier with time." Mehki nods, grinning like a school kid behind his helmet with the praise he was getting from Lanna. "As for the self-resurrection, I doubt I'm going to intentionally put myself in a deadly situation with the intent of trying to impress anyone with miraculously coming back to life without the help of my Ghost."  
The comment earns him a laugh from both Lanna and Jericho. The laughter goes around for a few minutes before Jericho suddenly perks up, weapon lifting and his weight being dropped from his knees just slightly with a small crouch. The movement immediately notifies Lanna of something in the distance, to which she plants a hand firmly on top of Mehki's head and shoves down with all her might to force him into a crouch.  
"Fallen patrol, lead by a Shock blade Captain," Jericho mutters, sights keenly trained on the moving group of enemies.  
"Shit, have they spotted us?" Lanna hisses over the coms, ushering for Mehki to use an old highway divider as cover, and following behind him quickly.  
"No, but if we want to remain undetected, we need to move on." Jericho huffs, moving around the other side of the divider and hunkering down, but keeping an eye on the group of enemies as they moved through the land.  
"Why can't we just take them?" Mehki asks lightly, shoving his shoulder against the divider and facing Lanna.  
"That Captain would rip you in half before you could even scream, rookie." Lanna hisses into the com line. "You'll need to learn quickly when to pick your battles and when to run. Today, we will run, but not without notifying the Vanguard of his presence. They'll send a team out to clean him up, likely a group of Titans. Us Warlocks are used as support, Hunters are the stealthy ones and strike from the shadows, and Titans are walking fucking tanks. Just keep that in mind, and let's get moving before they stumble upon us."  
The trio carefully evacuates the area with Lanna notifying the Vanguard of the Captain's presence. A team would be in soon to take care of him. Mehki is slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to see this Captain, but from what Lanna mentioned, he didn't exactly want to get too close and risk getting 'ripped in half' as she put it.  
They quietly slip into a nearby building, Jericho pulling up the rear of their small formation with Lanna leading the way. Nothing came into contact with them, thankfully, and they catch a bit of breathing room within the building. They all share a glance just seconds later as the chatter of Fallen can be heard rolling up the stairs to greet them.  
All three are quick to lift their weapons up, but Mehki lowers his seconds later and detaches the small orb that Lanna had given him not long ago. Eyes scan it for a moment, finding the activation button and letting a finger rest over it as his gaze lifts back up. He wouldn't waste a bullet on these guys, and without the watchful eyes of Lanna and Jericho, who were obviously trained on the stairs, he holds the grenade with the intent to prime and throw the second anything crawled up those stairs.  
The first thing he sees is the reddish mohawk like protrusion from a helmet, then comes the two sets of glowing blue eyes. It's apparent that these are enemies when the small radar on his heads-up display immediately pings a red dot in place of the creature. The button is hit, and the grenade is lobbed with a surprisingly accurate throw. Within seconds of being airborne, the small orb glows a bright orange with bits of flame rolling off it as it soars in the air. It immediately hones onto the target he had focused on and with a small little click like sound, it attaches to the enemy who screams in surprise and stumbles down the stairs. It takes a solid second before the explosion rockets several bodies up and drapes body parts across the rails leading down into the building. Dust filters down from the rafters of the building from the shock wave and two very surprised mentors turn to face Mehki with their weapons slowly lowering.  
"What?" he asks curiously, visor shifting between the two as he gets the feeling that he had done something wrong.  
"You just took out an entire squad of an enemy patrol with a single fucking grenade," Lanna mutters in almost disbelief.  
Jericho just remains silent, visor shifting from the bloody chaos to the Warlock and back again.  
"Well, it seemed a grenade was a better option than shooting the fuck out of them and expecting them not to shoot back?" He shrugs his shoulders, taking one glance at the bloody mess and having to quickly turn away. He literally just ended about five lives in a matter of seconds. His first kills and he couldn't even look at the mess it made. Not to mention the stench, he gagged once, before taking several steps away.  
"That's the Ether you're smelling. They feed off of it." Jericho offers, giving the mess one last look before moving to place a hand on Mehki's shoulder. "Gonna be okay there bud?"  
"I-... I think so." His body shudders from the touch, nearly jumping in surprise from the sudden contact. "I've never killed anything before."  
"You have, you just don't recall." Khepri corrects, before quickly adding to it. "I haven't told you your story, it will come with time Guardian."  
"Look at it this way." Jericho starts, giving Mehki's shoulder a small squeeze and gently pulling him toward the front of the building to get away from the sight of the gore. "Take your helmet off, have a cigarette. It'll calm your nerves." Jericho waits for Mehki to oblige, before doing the same. They would share a cigarette to conserve time. He lights it and quickly passes it to the shaking hands of Mehki. "Those things kill with no remorse. Men, Women, and Children who can do nothing to fight back are slaughtered each day. Every one of them we kill is a few less dead civilians. This is war, Mehki. Those guys? They would have killed you the second they had the chance. Better them, than us."  
"He's right, you know. It's sad to say it, but it gets a little easier each day." Lanna adds in, leaning against the building's wall with her helmet tucked under her arm. She snags the cigarette out of their rotation for a single drag before passing it back off.  
"I'm sure you're right, it's just so unnatural to me. It feels so unreal like I'm dreaming. I'll be honest with you, I felt literally nothing when I watched them die, and I think that's what scares me the most. I think that's why I'm so shaken up about this. You think that killing something, literally taking its life away, would impact you somehow, and to feel nothing at all. It's terrifying."  
"You have to just be experiencing shock," Lanna mutters, shifting a glance to Jericho who nods in agreement.  
"His body shows no elevated signs of stress related to the incident. The tremors in his hands are from the impact of the grenade, added with minor anxiety associated with what he is suggesting. Fear." Khepri butts into the conversation, easily clearing it up, but potentially creating more problems.  
"Uhm, I'm sure its fine. I'm fine. Let's just finish up here so we can go home." Mehki huffs, passing off the nearly finished cigarette and pulling his helmet back on to conceal his face from his mentors.  
"Sure, Rookie. That's the kind of attitude I like. Well, now you know how the grenade works, lets work on your weapon." Is the more experienced Warlock's reply.  
"Scans suggest that taking the stairs and following the path I've highlighted will bring us up near a patrol beacon. This path also keeps us from the prying eyes of the Captain and his guards we encountered earlier." Rina hums, her single optic shifting to Lanna for a moment before the Ghost disappears.  
"Guess we know where we're headed. Just keep close, who knows what's lurking beneath us." Lanna pulls her helmet back over her head and begins to head for the stairs. "Jericho, take point. Mehki, behind him. I'll follow at the rear."  
Jericho quickly puts out the cigarette and pulls his helmet over his head with a brief nod to notify Lanna that he understood his orders. He takes a single step forward and places a hand oh Mehki's shoulder. A light squeeze is given before the hand releases and the Titan takes his first few steps toward the stairs that would lead them down.  
Mehki stands there for a brief moment, unsure of what that motion meant, but one stern glance from Lanna sends him practically scurrying after the Titan. Being careful to keep the barrel of his weapon pointed away from Jericho, he trails down the stairs behind him. Scattered body parts are strewn in every which direction, and while he still feels no form of remorse, the sight still puts a knot in his gut and makes him want to vomit. Without staring at the scattered arms, legs, and torsos too much, he and his group carefully maneuver down the stairs. The further into the basement level of the building they went, the darker it got. Eventually, Jericho nudges his pack with his elbow to coax Eve out of hiding, who provided a bright light for them to see in front of them. The light was so bright, that an enemy would have a hard time shooting with any accuracy at all, to which Mehki was grateful. Getting shot on the first day of the job was not something he wanted to go through._**

 ** _They move silently together, taking careful steps in the echoing halls to prevent giving away an exact location as they combed through any halls they encountered along the path that Rina had directed them. Thankfully nothing seemed to be home, and they were able to find the exit at the other end that Rina had mentioned. After climbing several sets of stairs, the group finds themselves in a small run-down shack that was definitely not large enough for them to all be trying to standing in. Jericho peers around the outside of the building briefly, combing to the right before panning left. It's made apparent that something is there because as soon as Jericho sees them, several red sectors light up on the radar.  
"Three. One Vandal, one Dreg, one shank." He mumbles into the mic, not moving at all. "Shank has potentially seen me poke around but isn't responding negatively. Could be that its sensors are damaged." Still not a single movement from the Titan who has become very much like a statue. "You two could go around the right side. Lanna, take the roof. Mehki, take the side. From what I see, Mehki can draw in the Dreg with a sound and dispatch him quietly. While the Dreg investigates, Lana can take out the Shank and be out of the way fast enough for me to drop the Vandal. Understood?"  
"Understood."  
"Got it." Mehki breaths uneasily, carefully shifting around the outside of the building with Lanna at his heels. There is a brief sound behind him as Lanna carefully hauls herself to the roof, and without further hesitation, he peers around the edge of the shack.  
The Dreg has its back to him, standing just at the front corner of the building. He quickly tries to think of what to distract the Dreg with, but the Dreg senses his light from where he stands. Just as the Dreg begins to turn around, Mehki darts back around the corner of the building, internally panicking as he tries to think of what he should do to silence it.  
"Melee. It won't have time to alert the rest." Khepri offers encouragement through their communication line.  
Mehki only nods, hands at the ready as he focuses on his light once more. Just as the Dreg peers around the corner with its gun drawn, Mehki darts his left hand out to grasp the Dreg's arm and yank it toward him. With a swift move, his palm connects hard with the Dregs face, fire spreading from his fingertips and etching along the Dreg's head and neck. The flames greedily spread over the enemy, consuming it from the inside out in a cloud of ash. The sudden disappearance of the enemy leaves him standing there dumbfounded for a moment, but a small explosion and three quick rounds of gunfire bring his attention back up.  
"Targets down. Mehki, you good back there?" Comes Jericho's voice.  
"I'm good. The Dreg is no more." Mehki replies, his visor lifting as both Lanna and Jericho move around the side of the building to regroup with him.  
"Melee?" Lanna asks, to which Mehki nods. "Fantastic work, the Vandal was completely unaware of anything until I took out the Shank. Seems like you got a bit of hunter in you." She teases with a laugh before gesturing to a small metal stake with a green light attached. "That's a Patrol beacon. Your Ghost can pull the information off of it and relay it to you. If you look above the beacon when you're close enough, you'll find a small icon. That icon will let you know what sort of mission awaits you so that if you're running alone you don't accidentally pick up something too risky. This one here shows a vague image of a compass, meaning that it's a scouting mission. We'll be sent to a location by someone in need to keep tabs on a group of enemies, ensure an area is safe, etcetera. We'll explain each symbol as time goes on, so as to not confuse you." She lifts her hand slightly and points toward the beacon. Rina immediately pops up and pulls the info, relaying the transmission to the party.  
"Guardian? This is Osiris. We've gotten reports that there is a hole in the wall of the Mothyards. We're sending you in to survey the cave system, report back with anything you find. Sending the nav point to your Ghost."  
The Nav point flashes on his heads-up display, showing the location they would be taking. It was good to hear Osiris's voice again, and it eased some of the tension that was building on the shoulders of the young warlock. To say that he was much like a duckling, getting attached to the first person he had contact with, would be an understatement in this situation.  
"Alright, sparrow up. The Mothyards aren't that far out, but it's getting late and I still have to make you two some dinner." Lanna chuckles, taking a few steps out past the shed and waiting for her sparrow to arrive beneath her.  
With all three of the Guardians on their sparrows within a matter of seconds, they roar over the old asphalt to follow the path laid out for them. Even though they roared by many enemies, none could react quickly enough to catch them in their sights with the sparrows moving as quickly as they did. Lanna was leading the pack through a small canyon when she slows her sparrow to pull up before hitting a larger canyon.  
"The marker is up on that ridge. We'll have to use that downed wing to get up there. Khepri, explain to your Guardian how his boosters work." Lanna discards her sparrow mid-sentence, eyes panning the area as she leads the group toward the downed wing.  
"Your boosters will keep you afloat longer than you normally can with a jump. Gravity would pull you down quickly if you just jumped off something but activate your booster and it will keep you in the air and give you enough distance to make a jump such as this. Your boosters are built into your armor and run based on the heads up display of your helmet. You run forward, it gauges the jump and floats you accordingly. A small computer program runs it, and I can make modifications to the jump to shorten the height or boost you directly up. It is not all that complicated. Just run and jump, I'll sort the rest." Khepri finally concludes as they begin to walk up the tilted wing.  
Lanna was the first one to make it across, and she made it look easy. Mehki eyes her carefully as she glides easily across and lands on the other side with no issues. Jericho goes next, but his boosters seem a bit different than Lanna's were. He'd probably ask about that later, but he was sure it had something to do with the immense amount of armor the man wore. With each of his mentors watching and waiting for him to come across as well, he takes a deep breath and sprints forward. Just as he runs out of footing on the wing, he launches himself with a single foot. The sound of compressed air being shot out fills his ears, and he finds himself gliding across the gap with ease. Just before he reaches the ridge, he just so happens to glance down. This completely messed up the guiding system of the Boosters and began to make him drop like a rock. Hands flail out toward anything he can manage, and just before he slips down to a bone-crushing death, a hand darts out and grasps his tightly. With strength that he had never felt before, he was hauled up like a ragdoll and drug right back over.  
"Gotcha!" Jericho chimes, the obvious victory behind those words bringing a strange sense of calm over the rookie. "You looked down didn't ya?"  
"Yup, he looked down." Lanna offers a breathy laugh, trying to cover the fact that she was likely just shitting her pants about him falling to his death.  
"Yeah. Seems it hasn't changed. Never look down." Mehki pants, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace. "I think you dislocated my shoulder."  
"Shit my bad. Didn't think of that, was more so focused on not letting you fall to your death." Jericho huffs, crouching down beside the Warlock and passing a glance up to Lanna before looking back to Mehki. "I can put it back in the socket, but it's going to be sore for a few minutes. That's the good thing about being a Guardian. You heal abnormally fast."  
"S'gonna hurt?" The words are said through gritted teeth as the dislocated arm lays completely still.  
"Likely, but it'll be quick," Jericho reassures, carefully placing a hand on the shoulder. He could feel the socket, as well as the piece that belonged there. It would be a quick movement, but it would hurt like hell. "Brace yourself, and keep your teeth closed together unless you wanna bite off your tongue too," He warns, waiting for a nod from Mehki before taking the shoulder in one hand, and the humerus in the other. With a swift, and corrective action the humeral head is popped back into its socket. Once the action is done, Jericho completely released the Warlock so that he can cope how he wishes with the pain.  
The first instinct that Mehki had was to swing, adrenaline coupled with pain left him with a quick flight or fight moment. With his teeth gritted, his hiss of pain eases between them, and his uninjured hand flies to the source. The pain does not last long, thankfully, and eventually, he can rotate the arm a few times to loosen the muscle tension.  
"Ah fuck that." Mehki groans, shifting carefully so that he can push himself to a standing position. "That's enough to teach me never to look down again." He breaths, back hunched a bit to compensate for the pain. "I also managed to drop my weapon, which is likely at the bottom of this ledge now.-"  
"False, I have the weapon here." Khepri offers, suspending the item in transmat just before Mehki so that he could take it if he wished.  
"Oh, sweet. I would have hated to explain to Banshee why his weapon was already broken." Mehki laughs lightly, gaining a few from Lanna and Jericho as well. Carefully, he reaches out to pull the weapon from the suspended transmat, pulling it close to his body once more. "Alright, lets get this going. I'm good. Thanks for saving me by the way, that would have been an embarrassing first death."  
"Indeed it would have been, and you're welcome." The Titan bows his head slightly with his words, before taking lead to wander into the cave system._**

 ** _They wandered around for hours, finding literally nothing in which they could give to Osiris as a positive thing. Everything pointed to Hive snooping around where they shouldn't be, and thankfully they didn't run across any of the bastards. They were just packing up to head back to the surface, relaying what they found to Osiris.  
"The Hive look like they're setting up another breeding ground on the cosmodrome. I wouldn't be surprised if they linked back to Skywatch where they have their seeder planted." Is Lanna's input on the situation. "I'd recommend sending in a large team to clean them out and set up a small outpost to make sure they keep out."  
"Thank you, Lanna. I will have a team sent out first thing in the morning. How is our newest friend doing?" Osiris asks casually.  
"Very well, sir. Lanna and Jericho are great mentors. I've learned more than I thought I would have today." Mehki replies, shifting his visor to Lanna and Jericho as he mentions them as if Osiris could see them as well, which was false.  
"That's good to hear. Lanna, will you brief me on his progress tomorrow morning?"  
"Yessir."  
"Great, you guys are good to take the rest of today off. Same plan for tomorrow though, make sure you guys teach him well."  
"You heard the boss, summon your ships and let's get home and get cleaned up. I'm starving, and I can only imagine you two are worse off." Lanna chirps, slowly moseying out of the cave where they had entered hours before and giving a good stretch as she admires the sinking sun in the distance. "This zone isn't too hot, your ghost should be able to pull you in easily from here. I'll see you guys at eight?"  
"Yeah, we'll be there. Anything you want us to bring?" Jericho asks, wandering up beside Lanna and passing a glance to her before turning his gaze out to admire the view as well.  
"Just yourselves, beer would be nice though. I think I'm out." Lanna murmurs, her visor shifting up to the ship that roars into the area, followed by two more seconds later.  
"You got it. Mehki, just link up with me, Lanna lives within the city and won't have to be dropped at the tower like us. Don't want you getting lost." The Titan hums with a small chuckle, visor tilting to the man briefly.  
"Sure, Khepri's already on it. See you soon Lanna." Mehki offers a smile with his words, but it's hidden behind the helmet._**

 ** _Lanna is whisked away in her ship seconds later, its engines being heard for a few moments after it had already disappeared from sight. The two men share a single glance, Jericho reaching out to give Mehki a pat on the back and nearly toppling the lighter man over. This causes for them both to laugh as they're brought back into their individual vehicles and head for the Tower.  
The ride back to Jericho's place doesn't take too long, and soon enough the two are dropped in the Plaza of the Tower by their Ghosts, who have stayed with the ships to ensure they're safely in the hangar. The Tower was fairly quiet, most Guardians still out in the field, or others already at home, but it doesn't seem to bother Mehki at all. A quiet location is better than one with people constantly brushing past you trying to get to their destinations.  
"We'll take public transport to Lanna's, it's just easier than taking our ships. Ours are meant for space travel, not minor stops and goes around the planet." Jericho huffs, pulling his helmet off and tucking it under his arm as they both make their way to the elevator.  
"That's fine by me. You'll find that I'm not picky about much." Is the Warlock's reply, hands lifting to mimic the Titan's action in removing his own helmet.  
"That's good. Being picky tends to ruin the fun of things." The Titan hums with a grin.  
"I've noticed that a bit. Anyways, really. Thanks for saving me today. I know I've thanked you like three times already, but it took guts to do what you did. You could have fallen off yourself."  
"It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, even if it means putting myself at risk. I've been at this for a few years now, so it just comes naturally to put someone else's life before mine. Even though you could have been revived, I know what its like. I remember what it's like to die the first time. The fear of not coming back still rests with me even after having several revives myself." The Titan shrugs his massive shoulders and prods the elevator button to bring them down into the Tower. "Sorry I nearly ripped your arm off though. I sometimes forget the strength I have."  
"Don't worry about it. Dislocated arm vs multiple broken bones and probable death? I'd take the dislocated arm any day." Mehki chuckles, moving just slightly to rest against the railing of the elevator as they sink further down.  
The elevator chimes softly to announce the arrival of their floor, and as the doors part, the two wander out into the hall. Mehki would have to memorize the way to Jericho's house eventually, considering he'd be crashing there for a little while, and so he counts the doors it takes to get to the correct one. The number '5528' is printed on the door that Jericho stops at, and Mehki makes a mental note to remember this as well.  
"Go ahead and get showered up. I'll loan you some comfortable wear, it'll probably be a little large on you, but it's better than wearing your armor out again." The Titan offers, stepping inside the home and holding the door until Mehki made it through. Once he had, the door was shut once more. "I'll have Khepri bring it in for you, that way you can easily get cleaned up and ready, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
They both share a laugh, Mehki turning to pass him a glance with a grin. "Yeah, all that work out in the field kinda stirred up my appetite as well. I shouldn't be too long and we can head out."_**

 ** _Knuckles graze against the door to a nicely decorated home, rapping once against the wood before pulling back. Two men stand just outside, patiently waiting for the door to crack open and for them to be welcomed inside. Each man shares a glance with the other before immediately locking their gaze forward as the door pulls open. A woman greets them with a smile, hands falling to her hips as she eyes the beer in Jericho's hands.  
"I was going to ask for a password, but you brought beer. Good enough for me. Come on inside, welcome to my home." She takes several steps back to welcome them inside, only closing the door once they're both standing in the entryway. "My husband is around here somewhere, probably glued to that damned tv as always, but feel free to introduce yourselves if you see him. He knows you two are here, so there shouldn't be any issues."  
Mehki perks a brow, obviously shocked that Lanna was married. Not like he asked anyway, but still. You learn something new every day.  
The two trail behind Lanna as she guides them further into the house, only stopping as she peers into the living area where her Husband sat. "Richard, our guests are here." She calls happily, waving the two men over so that they could say hello.  
"Long time no see Richie, I brought the booze this time." Jericho lifts the twelve pack up and gives a thumbs up before taking that same arm and looping it around Mehki's shoulders. "This here is the rookie. Mehki."  
"Uhm, hi." Mehki waves awkwardly, offering a grin to the man who sat in the chair. This man was bulky, much like Jericho, but he could not sense his light. Not a guardian?  
"Oh, hey guys! Welcome to our home." The man pulls his gaze away from the tv to give them a good look. "Feel free to join me, just watching some crucible matches. The Iron Lords are at it again with Iron Banner. The best of the best are competing." Richards hand waves to the couch to the right of where he sits. "But don't feel obligated if you'd rather not." His gaze shifts to Lanna briefly before landing back to the two men.  
"Perhaps after dinner, we'll join you, Richie. We've got a few business matters to discuss with Lanna." The Titan rumbles, offering Richard a grin before easily guiding Mehki away from the door and toward Lanna who stood in the kitchen.  
"Sure! I'll be here." Richard calls back, already engrossed in the tv once more.  
"That man will be the death of me one day. Crucible is great and all, but I've seen enough of it in my day." Jericho slides his arm away from Mehki's shoulders now and takes a few steps to slump into one of the chairs at the kitchen island.  
"You're telling me, I'm married to him," Lanna adds a laugh, before shrugging her shoulders. "He's not that bad, but he's not a Guardian. He doesn't understand what it's like to actually compete. The most action he sees all day is the Fallen moving out in the distance. It's different being in the militia than it is being a Guardian."  
"I know, I know," Jericho mutters, plopping the beers on the counter and shifting his gaze to Mehki who takes up a seat just beside him. "If he makes you uncomfortable just let Lanna or I know. He tends to ask questions without thinking."  
"Oh, alright. I'll let you know if anything happens." Mehki murmurs lightly, eyes moving from the beer to the stove that Lanna was slaving over to finish their meal. "Would you like some help, Lanna?"  
"Sure, its nearly done. I just need the table set. You and Jericho can easily knock that out, and by that time this should be good to go."  
"Sounds good to me, where do you keep your plates and utensils?" His eyes trail over her hand as she points out the different locations without a word. "Awesome."  
Mehki and Jericho easily get the table set up for Lanna, placing a bottle of beer at each of the four spots just as she arrives with some heat mats to place in the center of the table. She holds up a finger as if to prompt them to wait, before trotting back into the kitchen to grab a pot.  
"Can someone grab this second one?" She calls lightly.  
Jericho is quick on the scene, scooping up the second pot and quietly following behind Lanna. With the pots placed on the heat mats, she wanders off to drag Richard away from the tv to come eat, leaving Mehki and Jericho to take their seats and patiently wait. They both enter the dining room moments later, taking their place beside one another.  
"Homemade curry chicken over rice, feel free to serve up." Lanna smiles, easily popping the cap off the top of her beer and taking a swig.  
Richard is the first to move, but it's not out of selfishness. No one else dared to take part first, and so he figured he would be the one to do so. With the metaphorical ice broken, each of them takes their turn to dish up. There is idle chatter around the table as everyone eats, but Mehki stays mostly silent. His mentors had known each other for a while, but he felt as though he hardly knew them. Of course, they were nice and all offering him their home and their food, but something just made him feel left out. Perhaps he was just imagining it. He keeps himself busy to push the thoughts out of his mind, quietly eating his meal and sipping his beer slowly as he listens to the conversation.  
"So, Mehki." Richard begins, surprising the Warlock who gave a visible wince at his name being called in an unfamiliar voice. "Today was your first day? How did you like it?"  
Mehki is quick to chew the food in his mouth, wide hazel orbs shifting to Lanna for a moment before he responds. "Yessir, first day on the job. It wasn't too bad. I nearly fell to my death right at the end of it all, but Jericho saved my life."  
"And dislocated his shoulder." The Titan adds in with a small chuckle and a shake of his head.  
"Oh, sounds fun and just a little painful. Glad Jericho was able to catch you. Might of the Titan, but the speed of a Hunter that one." Richard laughs, picking up his beer and taking a nice long drink of it. "You guys find anything interesting out there?"  
"Osiris sent us to scout a cave system. Ended up finding a Hive breeding ground. It's getting mopped up tomorrow." Is Mehki's casual response, using his spoon to scoop up another bite and shovel it into his mouth.  
"Did you guys get to kill anything out there today?"  
Mehki damn near chokes on his food, quickly covering his mouth to prevent showing the half-chewed bite to anyone at the table. While Mehki is attempting to not cough, Lanna shoots Richard a glare that basically told him to shut his mouth. Mehki uses his free hand to wave it off as fine, his cheeks becoming a bit flushed as he finally gets a handle on the situation in his mouth.  
"No, its fine. I simply wasn't expecting that question. He's merely curious, so I'll allow him to indulge." He finally gets out, his gaze shifting up to the man. "I don't know how many I killed today if that's what you're asking, but there were indeed some enemies that we had to take care of. I'd much prefer if we didn't go into too much detail on it though." He watches Richard lean forward in his chair, obviously excited to hear anything at all. Mehki almost feels bad for the man. "I stuck a Dreg with a grenade early on, he stumbled back and got his buddies killed. Too many to bother counting the body pieces." His head tilts to the side slightly, eyes flickering to Lanna and Jericho before back to Richard. "The last one I took care of was a Dreg as well. My light consumed him with no problems." Hazel gaze shifts back down to the table where his food is, and he goes back to eating without an issue.  
Richard just stares at the man in front of him, intrigued by his uncaring mentality about taking out enemies of the light. There as no reaction at all, positive or negative, on the rookies face. It seemed odd, but he simply shrugs his shoulders. "Well, that's one less gaggle of darkness to fight against."  
"All in a days work, Richard," Mehki replies, tilting his beer and taking a slow drink of the liquid.  
"All in a days work, he says." Richard chuckles, leaning forward to offer his beer bottle in a toast. "To a good days work."  
Everyone leans in, gently tapping their bottles against one another, toasting to a new beginning and a good hard days work._**

 ** _Several hours later, Mehki and Jericho finally get back home. They are casually greeted by their Ghost's, who take the liberty of taking away the leftovers they had brought home and stowed them in the refrigerator for later. Jericho gestures toward the sliding glass door just seconds later, holding a pack of cigarettes in his hand as if to ask Mehki if he would like to have a cigarette.  
"A smoke before bed sounds like a plan to me." Mehki offers a sheepish grin, trailing behind the Titan as they make way for the balcony.  
The Titan pulls out two cigarettes with ease, passing one off to Mehki and then placing his between his teeth for a moment. While folding the lid of the carton down, he eases into his normal chair with a heavy sigh, pulling up his lighter to light the end of the stick. His gaze then follows Mehki, waiting for him to sit before extending the flame to him. With them both lit, he lets the fire be extinguished and tucks the lighter into a pocket.  
"So, explain to me what you mean when you felt nothing earlier today." Jericho murmurs, his words forming around the exhale of the cigarette smoke.  
"There really isn't anything to explain, Jericho." Mehki hums slightly, hazel gaze shifting to the Titan briefly before turning to look over the lights of The Last City. "I blew up a bunch of Fallen, then literally burned the next from the inside out and didn't bat an eye. I was only so freaked out at first because I didn't understand why I felt nothing, but now I see." He lifts the cigarette to his lips and takes a long drag before continuing. "It's my way of dealing with it. Everyone deals with things differently. My brain is telling me that I should be simultaneously feeling bad for this creature, then also telling me that I should feel great when killing it. It only makes sense that the outcome is me feeling nothing for it. It saves me the stress. I promise you that I'm fine, I'm not going to spiral into depression and jump off the nearest tall object."  
"So long as you're sure. You can talk to me you know if something comes up. I may be your mentor, but I also want to be your friend."  
"What happened to strictly business?" Mehki chides half-heartedly.  
"You know what I meant, asshole." The Titan offers a small laugh.  
"Not so sure about that, but whatever you say, man." Mehki chuckles. "So, same thing tomorrow?"  
"More than likely. Don't worry, from what I can see you're a fast learner. We'll be off this rock before you know it."_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Strictly Business

**_A/N:_** **_Note to self. Don't fuckin update your laptop before uploading the next chapter. So sorry guys. I'm not doing this intentionally._** **** ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _It had been nearly six months since Mehki had first joined the ranks of the Guardians, and within those six months, he had accomplished many things. While some of these accomplishments were nothing compared to that of a veteran Guardian, it bothered him not. He was getting somewhere, and that was more than he could say for some.  
His mentors and himself had grown rather close over the months, learning the movements of one another and the tactics that they enjoyed the most. With the help of his mentors, he learned the way of the light and had grown into a powerful ally to have at their side. All three formed a bond that was unbreakable._**

 ** _With experience came income, and with income came better gear. It hadn't taken him long at all to find an armor set that he enjoyed, not to mention a better ship so that he didn't end up getting himself killed in the one that Holliday had let him borrow. Even his weapons had earned themselves a fancy upgrade, but most of them stayed the same just for familiarity._**

 ** _During the time he was being trained, many deaths had been avoided thanks to the careful eye of Jericho and the knowledge of Lanna. However, on this particular day, Jericho seemed to be distracted by something. This, unfortunately, cost Mehki his first life._**

 ** _"_** ** _Guardian down!_** ** _" Khepri chirps, quickly gathering his Guardian's light to prevent it from being sapped by the darkness that surrounded them. "_** ** _Keep these thrall off of me! I'm trying to pull a revive here!_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Shit!_** ** _" Jericho huffs, not having realized that he'd left his back to Mehki too long without providing him the proper covering fire. The Titan's gaze sweeps the field, finding a gaggle of thrall leaping and trying to swipe Khepri right out of the air. "_** ** _Hey! Dickbags! Over here!_** ** _" he shouts, stomping his feet to gather the attention of the blind creatures. "_** ** _That's right! Come and get it!_** ** _"  
The gaggle of Thrall all turn their sightless faces toward the sounds and vibrations that the Titan was giving off, and with a screech, the lead Thrall sprints full force in his direction, bringing its gang with it. Lanna is quick to jump in, a single glowing orb flying forward with great precision and landing in the middle of the group.  
"_** ** _Boom!_** ** _" She shouts with excitement, trotting up beside Jericho just as the grenade detonates.  
Jericho watches as the Thrall are turned to ash from the solar grenade, but he only passes Lanna a worried glance before sprinting up to where Mehki's body lay. Multiple, jagged cuts run along the armor. Some running deep, whereas others barely cut through the hardened leather. It takes him only seconds to find the wound that had ended his life, a jagged tear in the throat section of his armor likely being the culprit.  
"_** ** _The Thrall are finished, you should have no interruptions bringing him back._** ** _" The Titan huffs, already eager for the AI to bring the Warlock back.  
With quick precision, Khepri begins to rebuild his Guardian. Having learned from the first time he had patched his Guardian up, on top of there only being a few wounds to fix, Mehki begins to stir within seconds. The first ragged gasp after a death is taken, and the Warlock is quick to jump to his feet, half expecting the fight to still be going.  
"_** ** _You're fine! Everything has been taken care of. I'm so sorry, I was covering Lanna for a split second and before I knew it you were being downed!_** ** _" Jericho quickly takes a step forward and scoops Mehki's weapon off the ground. Giving it a good shake to rid it of dirt, he places it back into the Warlock's hands.  
"_** ** _It's fine man. Shit happens. Didn't exactly expect to witness my first death when crawling out of bed this morning, so forgive me if I'm a little shaken up._** ** _" He murmurs, pulling his weapon close to his chest and giving it a few taps to make sure the barrel wasn't blocked with sand.  
"_** ** _Well, I think we've all had enough for today anyway,_** ** _" Lanna adds, walking into the group and giving Mehki a good pat on the back. "_** ** _Make sure you have Khepri send your armor out for repairs. It's likely we'll need an air-tight seal on that by tomorrow morning. Osiris is planning to send us to Venus, and there is absolutely nothing worse than letting that sulfuric atmosphere touch bare skin. Not to mention that it makes you reek for weeks._** ** _" She huffs lightly, letting her hand slide away from Mehki as she pushes between both him and Jericho.  
Mehki finds such behavior weird, his gaze trailing after her. It wasn't like her to be suddenly so forceful, wedging herself between them like that. Even Jericho picks up on this strange behavior, but neither of the men says anything. Instead, they share a glance before moving to follow.  
"_** ** _So we're headed home?_** ** _" Mehki asks cautiously, unsure if he should even bother opening his mouth at all.  
"_** ** _Yup,_** ** _" Lanna replies, not even skipping a beat nor turning to glance at the pair behind her.  
"_** ** _But it's so early. Usually we're out all day._** ** _" Mehki murmurs, passing a confused glance to Jericho, who shrugs.  
"_** ** _I've got other things I need to do today, Mehki. I need to meditate on today's success, as well as try and figure out what exactly I'm doing with my life._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Are things not well at home?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Please just stop talking. My personal life is none of your concern at the moment._** ** _" Lanna hisses, her visor finally whipping around. If looks could kill, Mehki would be experiencing his second revive right about now.  
"_** ** _Sorry, Lanna._** ** _" He stutters, his gaze shifting down to his feet for a moment.  
There's a brief weight that rests upon his shoulder seconds later, his visor lifting to find that Jericho had rested his hand there in a comforting way. There's a brief interruption in the communication line, letting Mehki know that the Titan was attempting to contact him privately. Without too much hesitation, he switches the line over and waits.  
"_** ** _Don't take it personally kid. Her husband is an idiot, and she's going through a rough time. She has days like this, but she's still herself. Just give her some space and time. She'll fall back into her normal routine._** ** _" Comes the man's voice, his tone easily relaxing the Warlock.  
"_** ** _It's hard not to, I feel like an idiot for asking those questions, but if something's happening I want to help. I only want to prove that I can help. I'm not a rookie anymore, I'm just like you two. I have fully mastered my light, yet she still treats me as though I was just brought back yesterday._** ** _" Is Mehki's reply, head shaking in irritation.  
"_** ** _Don't let it get to you. I see you as an equal, you've done everything we've asked. After being with us for over six months, and only experiencing your first death today? I'd say you're no rookie, and you haven't been since you've gotten a handle on your light._** ** _" Jericho gives Mehki's shoulder a squeeze and pulls him slightly so that they would both stop walking after Lanna. "_** ** _Let's just get home, eat dinner and all that. Maybe throw on a movie and relax with some dessert._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Thanks, Jericho. I try not to, but it's just always at the back of my mind. You're right though. Let's just get home. Maybe she'll be better tempered tomorrow._** ** _"  
By this time, Lanna had already departed. Her ship roars out of sight, headed for The Last City. Mehki cant help but wonder why she's so off, and why Jericho mentioned that her husband was an idiot. What had he done? If he hurt her, Mehki would personally end him himself.  
The Warlock backpedals in thought, coming to the realization that he would have absolutely no issue harming a non-guardian. He worries for a moment, wondering why such a thought would come to mind. Perhaps it was the fact that Lanna was much like a motherly figure for him. Hurt her, and he would be unable to conceal his anger.  
Hazel gaze darts to the side as Jericho's hand slides away from his shoulder. The Titan has his eyes to the sky, watching as their ships roar in from orbit to pick them up and return them to the Tower. Mehki's new ship shines quite happily in the light of the Sun, its new paint reflecting it back with a shimmer across the ground as it hovers close.  
"_** ** _See you in the Plaza,_** ** _" Jericho offers, visor tilting down to Mehki for but a moment before the Titan is whisked away and his ship heads in the direction of the Tower.  
Mehki offers a small wave before heaving a heavy sigh as he watches Jericho's ship rip across the skies. His visor lifts up to inspect his ship briefly before his gaze turns out to the open lands around them. Behind him lay the ash and bone of the enemies they had cleared out today. He was thankful that it was over but regretful that he had let the Thrall surround him with such ease and take him out before he could even radio for help. Embarrassing was a word that he would use for the death, but not nearly as embarrassing as it could have been.  
"_** ** _Go ahead and pull me in, Khepri. Let's get home._** ** _" His words roll off his lips with a sigh. The transmat into his ship was seamless and without error. Khepri having mastered the ability with him several months back, and thankfully never produced any major errors with transmatting him.  
The ride home is unusually quiet, but Mehki doesn't seem to care too much. The silence allows for him to process the day's events without interruption. Almost a form of meditation, but very diluted from the sort that Lanna was speaking of. Hands lift up to casually remove his helmet, carefully leaning over the side of his seat to place it on the floor for Khepri to deal with later. Lips are pressed into a flat line as he runs over his thoughts. They'd cleared out a Hive brood, and easily put a stop to them producing more of their sick creation. Luckily the outer civilian camp had spotted them before it had become too late. Hopefully, they could live another day without fear.  
"_** ** _Approaching the Tower Plaza. Jericho awaits you near the elevator._** ** _" Khepri chirps lightly, the Ghost's shell shifting around its central orb a few times before turning back to directing the ship. "_** ** _Prep for transmat._** ** _"  
Boots connect with the concrete of the Plaza just seconds later, the tower quite literally bustling with life around this time of day. Mehki shifts his gaze around himself, lips remaining flat before his gaze reaches Jericho. A grin spreads across his lips as the Titan waves from his spot, a small laugh rumbling the Warlock's throat. Jericho could easily lift his mood any day, especially with that dorky wave he always offered.  
Feet begin to carry the Warlock forward, hands running along the cuts in his armor while his eyes traced the jagged lines. He was very obviously not paying attention to where he was going, which proved to be a mistake on his end. A shoulder catches him, nearly spinning him around in place with its momentum. The perpetrator coming to a sudden halt and whipping around to face him.  
"_** ** _Watch where you're going, fucktard._** ** _" Is hissed from the man, piercing blue gaze glaring hard.  
"_** ** _My apologies, Hunter._** ** _" Is Mehki's reply, a small apologetic smile being offered.  
"_** ** _You think this is fucking funny? I just got this armor fixed up, if I find a single scratch on it I'm going to destroy your world in a one on one crucible match._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I find nothing about the situation to be a laughing matter. I advise you to kindly watch your tone unless you want me to get my Titan friend involved._** ** _" Mehki jerks his thumb over his shoulder to where Jericho stood, very obviously watching everything that was happening.  
It's obvious that the Hunter begins to reconsider his options, that piercing gaze shifting from the Titan to where Mehki stood a few times.  
"_** ** _Whatever, fucking Warlock._** ** _" Is spat back, the Hunter storming off in the direction of which he had been walking earlier.  
Mehki merely shakes his head, using a hand to brush the spot of impact as if to dust himself of the Hunter's sudden aggression. With a better judgment, he actually watches where he is going, not really wanting to have another incident on his hands. As he approaches Jericho, he offers a defeated shrug.  
"_** ** _What did that Hunter want?_** ** _" Jericho huffs, eyes still following the man through the Plaza.  
"_** ** _Oh nothing, we simply apologized and parted ways. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going._** ** _" Mehki replies cooly, covering for the fact that the Hunter had actually threatened him. No need to have Jericho toss him over the railing and make a huge scene. He really just wanted to relax and unwind after their session.  
"_** ** _If you're sure._** ** _" Is the Titan's response.  
They wait for the elevator briefly, and when it arrives they wait for its passengers to depart before entering. The two stand side by side, Jericho very easily making Mehki look like a toothpick, but he didn't seem to mind. Not in the slightest.  
"_** ** _Cheer up, Kiki._** ** _" Jericho offers with a small laugh, his shoulder lightly bumping into the Warlock.  
"_** ** _You did not just call me Kiki._** ** _" The Warlock huffs, a small grin curling at the corner of his lips as he regains his composure and returns the nudge with one that was a bit more powerful. Jericho hardly budged.  
"_** ** _Oh, I did. I've been trying to think of something to call you without constantly having to use your full name. Kiki fits perfectly. Like a little cat._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I'm going to strangle you while you sleep,_** ** _" Mehki replies, hazel gaze lifting up to the Titan as he turns to face him. There's a brief second that the Warlock actually sizes up the Titan, trying to decipher the best way to plot his harmless attack. "_** ** _I am nothing like a cat._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Cats can easily smother someone in their sleep. Just saying._** ** _" Jericho takes note of Mehki's sudden movement, a brow quirking as he tries to process this form of challenge. "_** ** _Plus, rub a cat the wrong way, and they'll bite._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Maybe I can get away with strangling you in here._** ** _" Mehki lifts his fist to his lips as if he's considering the option.  
"_** ** _Plus, it's kinda cute. Kiki._** ** _" Another rumble of laughter leaves the Titan, but he's unprepared for what comes next, and quickly takes several steps back until his back is against the wall of the elevator.  
"_** ** _Maybe I bite anyways._** ** _" Mehki matches each step back with one of his own as he approached the titan. There's a devilish smirk upon his lips and a laugh that threatens to escape at the sudden behavior of Jericho. This man could easily snap Mehki like a twig, yet here he is, backed into a wall with his tail tucked between his legs. "_** ** _Maybe I'll start calling you Coco, hmm?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You wouldn't._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I would._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That's such a dog name!_** ** _" Jericho complains with a huff.  
"_** ** _Oh, and Kiki isn't?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You're so stubborn._** ** _"  
"_** ** _As are you, don't pretend like you aren't._** ** _" Mehki offers with a chuckle, giving the Titan a push with both hands against his broad chest.  
It takes only seconds for their position to be reverted, and with a startled gasp Mehki stares wide-eyed into the green gaze of Jericho, his hands still resting against the Titan's chest plate. The Titan lifts a hand to the bottom of Mehki's chin, tilting it up slightly toward his own. This causes for Mehki's breath to hitch in his throat. There isn't any hesitation from then on, the Titan pressing his lips against Mehki's without a second thought, leaving Mehki dumbfounded where he stood. With no reaction from the Warlock, the Titan pulls his lips away.  
"_** ** _I-... I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking I-._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Shut up._** ** _" Mehki huffs, cutting him off. He then lets his hands slide up the chest plate to lock behind the Titan's neck. There's a small tug, and their lips clash once more. This time, Mehki is able to reciprocate the action, moving his lips in rhythm with Jericho's.  
The kiss is short-lived, as the elevator begins to slow and the doors slide open to reveal another Guardian idly waiting for their ride. The two practically jump apart, the second the door begins to open, wide eyes darting to this newcomer while they reigned in their breathing. Jericho easily pulled it off, but Mehki could not help the fact of his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
The Guardian gives them both a curious glance and a small wave as he steps between the two. They then lean forward to hit the button to the floor the would be headed to before standing straight, arms crossed over their chest. No conversation what so ever.  
Mehki passes a glance to Jericho shortly after, a shocked look of 'what the fuck just happened' clear on his face. He couldn't decide if he was humiliated that this Guardian almost witnessed that scene, or furious that they had been interrupted. He was just beginning to side with the latter when the door opened to their floor.  
Jericho strolls out of the elevator casually, offering a friendly parting wave to the Guardian before passing a glance to Mehki. There's a brief pause before the Titan makes a small gesture as if to ask if Mehki would be joining him or not. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of the fog, he too steps out of the elevator and walks along just behind him.  
"_** ** _Are we going to just pretend that didn't happen?_** ** _" Mehki asks once he's sure the elevator has moved on, but he gets no reply from Jericho.  
Confusion settles in quickly before a brief bit of anger floods him. Jericho had been the one to start this all, and now he didn't want to acknowledge it? The Warlock picks up his pace with a huff, slipping between Jericho and the door he was attempting to unlock. a single hand lifts up to press against Jericho's breastplate as his hazel gaze bores into the man's emerald orbs.  
"_** ** _Please answer me._** ** _" Is murmured lowly.  
"_** ** _No, we aren't going to pretend that didn't happen._** ** _" Jericho finally huffs, one hand still on the doorknob whereas the other moves to plant against the door on the other side of Mehki. "_** ** _How do you think the Vanguard will take it if they catch wind of us being together._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Why should they care?_** ** _" Mehki is confused at the sudden mention of the Vanguard, brows furrowing as his gaze shifts down the hall, but it lifts back up as Jericho begins to speak once more.  
"_** ** _Because I'm still technically your mentor. It would look bad for the both of us._** ** _" Jericho sighs, his gaze shifting around them to ensure that no one was around before he leans in closer. "_** ** _I mean we can keep it under wraps, at home only, and no one would know. At least until you're no longer under our mentorship, but it's risky._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And how long is that supposed to go on?_** ** _" The Warlock frowns, but he doesn't get the chance to earn a reply, at least not yet.  
The door he had been leaning back against begins to give way, Jericho having unlocked it and pushed it open to get them inside and away from the prying eyes of his nosey neighbors. There is a brief moment of panic that flashes in Mehki's eyes, but Jericho steadies him to ensure that he doesn't fall backward and holds tight to the doorknob to prevent it from crashing into his wall and making a nice hole. Mehki can sense the Titans hesitation before he finally pulls away to move further into the house.  
"_** ** _As long as it takes. Lanna is the one who has the last say. If she doesn't see you fit to work alone, then you will forever be under our wing._** ** _" Jericho mutters, passing a glance over his shoulder at the Warlock.  
"_** ** _With her attitude as of late, I doubt it will be anytime soon._** ** _" Mehki sighs, watching as the Titan moves further into the home. There's a brief pause before he turns to shut the door and lock it behind him. "_** ** _I guess in the meantime we can use the time to understand where we want this to go. Taking it slow as they like to call it. It would make more sense that way, and the feelings between us can further grow as we understand each other a little more._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That's a great way to look at it, but you make it hard for me to behave at times._** ** _" The Titan rumbles, leaning his bottom against the edge of the couch as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"_** ** _What do you mean by that?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _The way you carry yourself. How you act. You're a fearless individual, and that's rare coming from a Warlock. Typically your role is to support, but you have no issue getting right in the enemies face._** ** _" Jericho begins, nodding his head with his words. "_** ** _It takes a lot to get in the face of a Titan, friend or not, and more times than not you've been in my face when something has not gone to your liking. While usually that would irritate one, but I find it intriguing. You're intriguing._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And that makes it hard for you to behave? I would think a Titan has a bit more self-control than that._** ** _" Mehki offers a low chuckle.  
"_** ** _You don't understand._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Then make me understand, and no I do not mean that sexually in anyway._** ** _" The last part is added quickly, his cheeks flushing just slightly at the thought of how it could otherwise have been taken.  
"_** ** _Are you saying that you wouldn't want a sexual relationship?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You're changing the subject, and I never said that._** ** _" Mehki huffs with an exasperated sigh.  
Jericho merely shrugs, passing a glance to the Warlock and watching him carefully. He can't help but note the flush on Mehki's cheeks, and it tugs a brief grin on his face. He waits a few moments before replying, letting the words sink in a bit more.  
"_** ** _Ever since you came onto me that first night you stayed-_** ** _"  
"_** ** _I did NOT come on to you!_** ** _" Mehki huffs out defensively, puffing up like an angry cat from where he stood in the entry hall.  
"_** ** _Do not interrupt me. Anyways, since the first night, when you said those things. It made me think that maybe I did deserve more. You noticed right away how I carried myself, but it took me a short time to see how you carried yourself. Titan's are meant to be strong, the backbone of our Guardian army, but I feel as though I'm lacking that strength. When I'm with you, it feels as though that temporary weakness is gone. I got comfortable in your presence, and anytime you were not there I felt empty._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Okay, now you're just being sappy._** ** _" Mehki gives a small laugh to follow the words, finally shifting further into the house to lean against a wall opposite of Jericho. "_** ** _I feel the same way, honestly. I'm just afraid of disappointing you._** ** _"  
"_** ** _What do you mean by that?_** ** _" The Titan inquires with curiosity.  
"_** ** _I've never been with a man before, I don't know what you expect of me._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh. I assure you that's no issue. You yourself said that we should get to know each other a bit more. In time, all things come naturally._** ** _" Jericho perks a brow, watching Mehki carefully. It was obvious that this conversation made him slightly uncomfortable. "_** ** _It's not like I'm going to force you into my bed anytime soon. That's not all I'm searching for here._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Well, I would hope not. Well at least not... right away or anything._** ** _" Mehki lifts a single hand to cover the bottom half of his face as if to stop the embarrassing stream of words from continuing any further. This causes the Titan to laugh as he pushes away from the couch.  
"_** ** _I'm perfectly fine with small amounts of intimate interaction. A passing kiss, cuddling during a movie, the really cheesy shit you see in those romances. Just because we don't share a bed, doesn't mean we cant get to know each other better with the smaller things first. Come on, let's have a smoke before we get cleaned up. We can chat more out there._** ** _" With that, Jericho moves toward the sliding glass door, lifting the latch and pulling it to the side.  
Mehki wastes no time to follow, really feeling the need for the nicotine to perhaps calm his nerves. A cold breeze sweeps in to greet them, causing for the Warlock to shiver as it wraps up around the back of his neck. If only there was a port on his helmet where he could just casually smoke and keep the wind from whipping across his face.  
Eyes trail to Jericho as he takes his usual spot in his chair, finding it amusing with their nightly rituals. A cigarette, a shower, a warm meal, and then bed. It made him feel like he was part of something bigger. Thoughts shatter as a cigarette is passed his way, to which he moves forward to grab it and take his own seat. Patiently he waits for the lighter, and once it is passed to him he takes a few tries to light his own.  
"_** ** _I'm looking forward to this 'getting to know you' deal. Even though we've been living together for the past six months._** ** _" Mehki murmurs, words lifting from his lips in small clouds of smoke as he passes the lighter back to Jericho.  
"_** ** _As am I, it'll be nice to learn things about you without hearing it from your Ghost while you clean up every night._** ** _" The Titan grins, taking the lighter back and tucking it into the pack of cigarettes.  
"_** ** _That's kinda creepy, but I do recall that Ghosts know more of their Guardians than they do themselves. So it makes sense. Eve should be grateful that I haven't pestered her much. Not that it hasn't crossed my mind, just trying to respect your boundaries with the whole 'strictly business' thing._** ** _" Fingers quote around the saying as he bobs his head in a sassy fashion before his hand pulls the cigarette back to his lips for a drag.  
"_** ** _You and that strictly business bullshit._** ** _" Jericho sighs, but can't help the laugh that follows soon after.  
"_** ** _Hey, you said it not me. Going on about how you wanted to keep things professional, then six months later you pin me in an elevator and kiss me._** ** _" Mehki cant help the smirk that curls at the corner of his lips. That thought nearly brings him to blush again.  
"_** ** _I already told you, it's taken me a lot to wait this long. Just be glad I didn't keep you there when that Guardian showed up. I could have easily made it look like you and I were having a scuffle._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That would have been a very awkward elevator ride._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And it wasn't before I mentioned that?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh it was, but at least you weren't choking me out against the elevator wall._** ** _"  
The pair of them laugh at the comment a little longer than necessary, but neither of them really minds. They smoke their cigarettes down a bit more, both of them admiring the view of the Last City below them. To think that they were the ones to protect every soul within the walls, it was thrilling. Mehki had heard many of the stories of the battles fought for this city and is almost a bit envious that he had not been around to fight them.  
"_** ** _I'm thinking of eating before a shower,_** ** _" Mehki admits, gaze shifting to Jericho as he flicks the ash off the end of the tobacco roll. "_** ** _I'll sleep better immediately after a shower._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Not a bad idea. We can probably have pizza ordered in for us. There's a place that makes and sends them in fast._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Works for me, nothing like a little grease after a hard worked day._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Eve, be a doll and get us a large pepperoni pizza ordered? Be sure to tip._** ** _" Jericho asks, watching the Ghost suddenly drop her cloaking. It's obvious that she and Khepri had heard everything between the two, considering how keenly her eye was focused on the Warlock. A swift, but gentle tap is given to her shell, spinning her slightly in the air to grab her attention away from the Warlock. "_** ** _I'm the one speaking, not him._** ** _" He perks a brow, waiting for her reply.  
"_** ** _Yes of course. I'll have it ordered right away._** ** _" She pauses, her blue shell condensing around her central orb in excitement. "_** ** _So you two are finally an item?_** ** _"  
And there it was. "_** ** _Eve, please. You should know better than to eavesdrop._** ** _" Jericho releases a sigh, lifting his cigarette to his lips to take a long drag. "_** ** _We are keeping it off the record, and we are nothing official just yet. Baby steps, little Ghost, baby steps._** ** _"  
A subtle movement out of the corner of the Warlock's gaze catches his attention. Khepri is quick to join the party, optic honed directly onto his Guardian. Mehki merely perks a brow at the AI, as if questioning its intent.  
"_** ** _You heard him, he's not even two feet from me. Just because it did not leave my lips does not mean it is automatically incorrect._** ** _"  
"_** ** _It would be so much more satisfying to hear it from you directly._** ** _" Is the Ghost's humored response, his shell shifting with curiosity.  
"_** ** _You are such a brat, I figure a child would be more behaved than you,_** ** _" Mehki mumbles, lifting the cigarette back to his lips with a sigh._**

 ** _By the time they had finished their cigarettes, the pizza had been picked up and delivered to their dining room table. This is noticed as soon as they re-enter the home, and they quickly get situated to eat. There was not much conversation to follow, mostly a lot of awkward silence and the occasional glance at one another.  
During this time, Mehki mulls over the past twenty minutes. Replaying the scene in the elevator over and over like a broken record. Trying to piece together what had started the interaction, as well as pondering over what would have happened if that Guardian had not been there to interrupt them. He doesn't realize that he's lost in the thoughts until Jericho brings him back with a clear of his throat.  
"_** ** _You're blushing up a storm over there._** ** _" The Titan murmurs, lifting a piece of crust to his lips and taking a nice bite out of it.  
"_** ** _Hmm?_** ** _" The Warlock lets his gaze refocus on the Titan when the realization sets in. His face felt obnoxiously warm, and he realizes then that it was likely beet red. "_** ** _Sorry, I can't help it._** ** _" Is muttered moments later. Quickly he shoves the next piece of pizza into his mouth to occupy it and hopefully recirculate some of that surfaced blood back to where it belonged by exercising his jaw.  
"_** ** _What were you thinking about?_** ** _" Jericho asks, politely using a closed fist to cover his mouth while he spoke so that the remnants of his meal were not visible as he spoke around them.  
"_** ** _What your intentions were, in the elevator._** ** _" It takes him a moment to say the words, having to quickly chew his food and swallow it before he felt comfortable speaking. "_** ** _What would have happened had that Guardian not stopped the elevator._** ** _"  
Jericho nearly chokes on his food, causing Mehki to pass him a concerned look. The Titan lifts a hand as if to say he's fine, and quickly takes a drink from his glass of water to help wash it down. There is a small sigh offered then, the glass being replaced on the table before he spoke.  
"_** ** _I don't even know what my intentions were. Instinct took over, which is why I was so shaken up after I pulled away. I thought I'd chased you away because you just stood there. As for the interruption, things may have gotten heated. I definitely wasn't expecting you to reciprocate my actions, and the shock when you did begged my brain to not stop. The fear of being caught is the only thing that saved that from happening._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yeah, that's what I figured, which is why my face may have been a little flushed. Just remember, baby steps._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Baby steps._** ** _" Jericho nods, tucking away the last piece of his crust into his mouth and chewing it thoughtfully. Once the piece is swallowed, he scoops his plate up and makes a grab for Mehki's. "_** ** _Go ahead and hit the shower, I'll clean up the kitchen and get things prepped for tomorrow. Just be sure to swing back in before you head to bed._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Uhm, alright. Thanks, Jericho._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Anytime._** ** _"  
Hazel gaze watches the Titan as he moves into the kitchen, internal gears trying to process the reason that he would want him to stop back after his shower. There's a shrug given and he pushes himself away from the table and makes for his bedroom. He'd left everything just the way it was since the room was made available to him. Not a single decoration in place, but one couldn't blame him.  
Hands pull out a few articles of clothing. Comfortable sweats, some clean undergarments, and a tank top. The perfect sleeping attire. Just glancing at his bed he can't help but wish he was already tucked into it, but he wouldn't dare crawl into bed coated in old blood and the stench of Hive.  
Reluctantly, he heads for the bathroom, feet practically dragging as he moves. A small glance is passed down the hall as the sound of clattering dishes echoes back to him. He knew it to be Jericho, washing up after their meal and doesn't pay much more mind as he slips into the room and closes the door behind him. By now, he was able to afford his own toiletries, and so there would be no more using Jericho's old lover's items. It seemed to relieve a few tensions once that was done, to which Mehki was grateful.  
"_** ** _Khepri?_** ** _" The Warlock turns just slightly, feeling the slight air disturbance that told him that his Ghost was near. "_** ** _When you store my armor, can you have it sent out for the repairs it needs? Lanna mentioned that we'd be headed to Venus tomorrow, I'll be needing the rips mended._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure, I'll let them know that it's important to have it finished by tomorrow._** ** _" Khepri offers, lifting his cloaking to run his eye over the battered armor. If Mehki had not been a Guardian, he'd be dead, permanently. It was why the Traveler created him, to bring one back such as Mehki to fight the darkness without fear. After a brief look, the Ghost pulls the outer pieces of the armor away and leaves his Guardian to shower.  
A soft sigh leaves the Warlock, hazel gaze shifting over himself in the mirror. A red stain coats part of his shoulder and chest, making it obvious that the wound that had killed him was just along the side of his neck. Hairs raise up on the back of his neck at the thought, and he tears his gaze away from his reflection so that he can wash it all away. He flips the water on with ease, pulling the small mechanism that would force the water through the shower head. The hiss that follows doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. If anything, it's almost calming. Without another thought, he slips into the waters to scrub away the grime of his long day._**

 ** _A hand moves across the condensation that had clung to the mirror, leaving trails of water to dribble across its surface. Eyes inspect himself once more, taking note that the red hue was no more. That seemed to bring him peace of mind, and a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding leaves him. It doesn't take him long at all to dress himself, pulling each item on one at a time until he was fully clothed. A hand reaches out to then grasp his towel, which he rummages through his hair a few times to at least absorb some of the water within it before he turns to hang it back in its home.  
With a final glance at himself, he finally pushes the door to the bathroom open. In doing so, it releases a cloud of steam into the cooler room. That surprised him slightly, but he pushes it to the back of his mind as he sets out in search of Jericho. A yawn leaves him as he walks, blurring his vision just enough that he doesn't see the Titan in front of him until a sturdy hand reaches out to stop him. With his yawn cut short from the sudden touch, he blinks his eyes a few times to clear away the small film of tears that coated them.  
"_** ** _Shit sorry, didn't see you._** ** _" He apologizes, remaining firmly planted where he stood.  
"_** ** _That's alright. I figured you'd have run into me had I not stopped you._** ** _" The Titan replies, giving Mehki's shoulder a very light squeeze before releasing it.  
"_** ** _That's likely._** ** _" Mehki perks a brow, eyes shifting up to meet with the emerald gaze of the Titan. "_** ** _So, what did you want to see me about before I head to bed?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _I was wondering if you would be willing to share a few things with me, but you look extremely tired. The life of a Guardian is ever taxing on one's energy. Go ahead and go to sleep, I don't mind waiting a bit more._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Hmm, no it's fine. I can stay up for a bit. Where would you like to settle?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh, uhm well the couch is fine I guess._** ** _" It's obvious by the Titan's tone that he wasn't expecting this answer. "_** ** _All jokes aside, I just want to better know you._** ** _" He admits, already moving around the couch and plopping into a corner like an eager puppy.  
"_** ** _That's fine, so long as you're willing to answer a few of my questions as well. How about this. Three questions each, and then we continue this as another part of our nightly rituals._** ** _" Mehki offers, sluggishly moving around the other end of the couch and plopping down.  
"_** ** _Nightly ritual?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yeah, we tend to do the same thing each day we get home. Smoke, shower, eat and sleep. The mornings are similar, just shorter._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Never looked at it that way, but sure. We can pick that up. So do you want to go first, or shall I?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _You can go first._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Alright. Let me think a moment._** ** _" The Titan leans back momentarily, thinking for a good long moment before shifting in his seat. "_** ** _Okay. What is your favorite color?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _I'm definitely attracted to anything within the golden spectrum, however black is also appealing to me._** ** _" Mehki watches as the Titan nods briefly.  
"_** ** _Mine are any lightly colored blues. Like a blue flame. Next, what is something you enjoy doing? A hobby of any kind?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Much like any Warlock, I tend to enjoy books of any kind. The more informative, the better. Aside from being a boring scholar, I do enjoy going out and exploring new things. A bit of curiosity left over from my first life._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Interesting. I bounce around in the crucible from time to time, but I mostly enjoy the company of friends. Alright, and the last one is what is your favorite food?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Anything related to citrus. Oranges, lemons, limes. Something about their bitter taste really appeals to me. As for meals, a nice steak is always a go to, but I tend to enjoy meals with pasta. Spaghetti, Alfredo and the sort._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Not bad choices, I like anything American made. Hamburgers, hot dogs the sort. I occasionally enjoy the fun of trying out new things though. Alright, your turn Kiki._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I will strangle you._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I might enjoy that._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Please... no._** ** _" A hand lifts to rub across his temple, but he can't hide the smile that stretches across his lips. "_** ** _Let us focus on this so that we can both catch some sleep. First question for you, what is your favorite domesticated animal._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That would probably be a dog. Dog's are man's best friends after all._** ** _"  
"_** ** _A grand choice. I am more of a cat person myself, but it's to be expected. Where do you see yourself in the near future?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Hopefully not dead. Preferably in a more public relationship, and possibly in the top five of Lord Saladin's Titan's._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Quite a hopeful future you have. I too hope to have two of those things, but I also wish to have more freedom to go and explore as I wish. No offense, but it isn't fun to constantly be drug along._** ** _" Lips turn up with a half smile before he continues. "_** ** _Lastly, how long have you been a Guardian?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Oh, that's a tough one._** ** _" Jericho leans forward slightly, trying to recall just exactly how many years he had been in the field. "_** ** _At least four or five years without a mentor following me at every turn._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Interesting indeed, maybe I should stick to calling you grandpa._** ** _" Mehki teases with a tired smile. "_** ** _You already know how long I've been around, but I was merely curious about you._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Call me grandpa and I'll show you just how old and feeble I am,_** ** _" Jericho warns with a small chuckle.  
"_** ** _That threat is useless by now, old man._** ** _" Mehki tests his luck, already moving to stand from the couch and stretch slightly. "_** ** _I'm going to go to bed now._** ** _"  
Emerald gaze follows the Warlock before his arm snakes out to grip him by the wrist. "_** ** _Wait just a moment._** ** _" Leaves the Titan's lips, and he quickly stands to move around the couch with ease. Three swift steps are taken to bring him directly in front of Mehki, and he bends just slightly to give the Warlock a quick kiss. "_** ** _Baby steps. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning._** ** _"  
Mehki is shocked by the sudden touch but obliges the Titan's request. He knows whats going to happen before the Titan even leans down, and is prepared with a small pucker of his lips to return the goodnight kiss.  
"_** ** _Good night, Jericho._** ** _" Their gazes meet briefly, and a smile is offered as the Warlock shifts his direction to head into his room. The door is left partially cracked, having no real reason to close it, and within minutes he's curled up in his blankets. There's a soft sigh that leaves him as he recounts the day's events, these thoughts would more than likely keep him up for a little while longer._**


	8. Chapter 7 : A Haunting Past

**AUTHORS NOTE. IMPORTANT**

 **Due to work slowly picking back up, I need to take a bit of a hiatus to catch back up and finish this story. This is chapter 7, I only have up to chapter 9 written and chapter 9 is not yet finished. There will be about a month before the next chapter, maybe sooner if I catch back up quickly. I apologize in advance if this deters any readers from continuing to follow, but I work a full-time job and it makes writing nearly impossible at times.**

 ** _Sleep did not come easy, but he had managed to catch a few hours after forcing his mind to go blank. His method involved only thinking of the words in, then out, to match his breathing. Pushing every other thought out of his mind to ensure that he would grow bored. It was almost like the method of counting sheep, just less thought process.  
Khepri had woken him only hours later to get him out of bed and ready for their day out. The lack of a proper nights rest, coupled with the frustration of still being mentored in general, made for a slightly irritated Warlock. He was silent through most of the morning, dragging his feet around the home to the point that Jericho had made notice.  
"_** ** _Did you not sleep well or something?_** ** _" The Titan asks lightly as they sit together to finish their breakfast.  
"_** ** _Something like that._** ** _" Is muttered, hazel gaze shifting up to the Titan for only a moment before he focused back on his meal.  
Mehki didn't have the heart to be cruel over a question, easily keeping his cool while burying himself under the sugary flavor of the cereal they ate. A light meal would keep them easily mobile, but would likely be exhausted within hours. They'd need to refuel at some point, and he only hoped that their session would not take up a large chunk of their day. He could easily settle for a nap already, and couldn't imagine how exhausted he would be after running around for a few hours.  
"_** ** _I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?_** ** _" Jericho finally asks, setting his spoon down in the already empty bowl.  
"_** ** _Nothing really seems like it will help, aside from catching a few more hours of sleep. Thank you for the offer though._** ** _" Is the Warlock's low response, hand dragging the spoon across the last few pieces of cereal in order to group them together and finish off his own bowl.  
"_** ** _I can't help there, sadly. Lanna is likely already waiting for us in the Plaza. I swear that woman never sleeps._** ** _" Jericho offers a small laugh with the words. It causes Mehki to at least smile slightly which is a win in his books. "_** ** _We shouldn't keep her waiting. It's a good thing that your armor was fixed so quickly, I'd have hated to be in your shoes otherwise. The atmosphere on Venus is wretched._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Khepri found a good tailor who was willing to do the work quickly. Wasn't exactly cheap though._** ** _" The Warlock rolls his shoulders in a shrug, pushing himself back so that he can stand and reach across the table to snag Jericho's bowl from him. There's a brief smile offered before he turns and heads into the kitchen to deposit the dishes into the sink.  
While it would be a little funny to see a fully armored Titan hovering the sink, he figured he would just get it out of the way so that they could carry on with their day. Fingers tug on the handle to make the faucet run, before shifting over the sponge so that he can quickly clean their items, and with the water running he doesn't hear the approach of Jericho. The foreign sensation of something touching him causes for his hands to drop whatever was within them. The clatter of the spoon causes him to panic even more as a gasp leaves him.  
"_** ** _Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you._** ** _" The Titan's voice is coated with concern, his hand jerking away from Mehki's side.  
"_** ** _No, it's fine. I just didn't hear you._** ** _" He murmurs, the hand that had dropped the spoon resting on his own chest to feel it race beneath his ribs. He didn't understand why he had such a panicked reaction and just chocked it up to having been startled in the first place.  
"_** ** _May I touch now?_** ** _" Jericho asks, not wanting to panic the Warlock again and being mindful of Mehki's preferences.  
"_** ** _You may._** ** _"  
He can feel the foreign touch again, the Titan's fingers spreading over his side, and with the proper warning, it did not frighten him as much. Something about having his back turned to someone else so close did, however, cause the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Without hesitation, he quickly finishes up the dishes and stacks them in the strainer. The water is flicked off before he slowly turns around to face Jericho. It was much more comforting to be face to face, rather than have the man at his back. Even if they'd known each other for so long, it made him uneasy.  
Hazel gaze bores into Jericho's momentarily before it flickers over the man's facial features. His chin tucks to his neck as Jericho leans in with an intent stare, his head leaning back with a rather weirded out look.  
"_** ** _Your eyes are dilated. Are you sure you're okay?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Pupil dilation is part of the fight or flight reaction to fear or panic. It's just the after-effects of the adrenaline from when you startled me._** ** _" Mehki explains in a low tone, only letting his head rest back in its proper spot when Jericho leans back.  
"_** ** _I didn't know that, that's slightly interesting. You're extremely smart, I like that._** ** _" There's a subtle grin on the Titan's lips as the words leave them.  
"_** ** _Yes, as I mentioned last night. I read a lot in my spare time. Human physiology is an interesting read, it helps in medical instances as well._** ** _" Lips flatten after that, not wanting to bore the man to death. "_** ** _Anyways, we should probably get going. I bet Lanna is furious that we're not already there._** ** _" The Warlock rocks onto the tips of his toes to give Jericho a brief kiss before sliding out of his grasp and making for the door.  
A glance is passed over his shoulder, watching as the Titan stands there for a brief moment as if shocked by his action. There is a small grin that stretches over his features as he notes the Titan's behavior, and it remains there even after Jericho turns to begin following him for the door. Gaze falls to the front now, his hand gripping the doorknob and twisting it. A half step is taken back so that the door doesn't collide with him as he opens it, and the two make way for the Plaza through their usual route._**

 ** _Lanna is, of course, waiting for them impatiently in the Plaza. Her stature immediately puts Mehki back into the depths of his foul mood, knowing that it was likely that today's training would be worse than normal as she expended some of her anger or whatever it is that she has going on. The Warlock's lips immediately press into a flat line as he and Jericho approach, hazel gaze immediately falling to the floor as to not make eye contact with the beast before them.  
Jericho obviously takes note of this behavior in the Warlock and gives him a pat on the shoulder briefly before speaking. "_** ** _I'm going to have a word with her before we get started today. Why don't you head to Xander 99-40 and see there are any bounties for Venus we can pick up for a little extra Glimmer?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Sure, I can do that._** ** _" Is Mehki's muttered response.  
A small glance is lifted up to Lanna, who has her gaze set on Jericho as if he were satan walking among men. Mehki was thankful that he was not in Jericho's shoes right then and there. Quickly, he makes for the small set of stairs that lead up to where Xander stood. The frame was casually uploading new bounties on the board for that day and turns just slightly as Mehki approaches.  
"_** ** _Checking for bounties, Guardian?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Yes, and a reason to escape the potential catfight behind me somewhere._** ** _" He breaths, knowing very well that the frame would likely not acknowledge that last part. "_** ** _These are the most recent correct?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Confirmed._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Great, anything I can pick up for Venus today?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Closed bounty for Winter skiff, target unclaimed._** ** _" The Frame responds in a matter of fact tone, metal fingers tapping the screen where the data lay.  
"_** ** _Fantastic. We'll take that one, and anything pertaining to the house Winter._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Bounty claimed: Winter skiff with lightning scar. Eliminate the Fallen skiff and any enemies encountered._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Thanks, Xander._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Exchange complete._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Goodbye._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Goodbye, Guardian._** ** _"  
Mehki watches as the frame turns back to its work before passing a glance over his shoulder to see where Jericho and Lanna had ended up. It takes him a moment to find them within the crowd of Guardians, but when he does he practically whips around to face them fully. Jericho had his hand directly in Lanna's face, and Lanna looked like she was going to blow a fuse or five.  
Both of the Guardian's Ghost's were hovering nervously over their respected Guardian's shoulders, eying each other almost apologetically. His own Ghost appears over his shoulder seconds later, its pieces shifting nervously as if it had something to do with whatever was happening down there. A glance is passed to Khepri before the Warlock trots down the stairs and makes a bee-line directly to the pair. As he approaches, he catches the tail end of the conversation.  
"_** ** _-cant keep this from him forever! He has every right to know!_** ** _" Are Jericho's furious words, his voice low but his tone was filled with venom.  
"_** ** _I can and will. Something like this will ruin him before he's even had a chance to be a true guardian._** ** _" She hisses in response.  
"_** ** _You can't be fucking serious._** ** _" Mehki can see Jericho's hands clench together as he tries to reign in the anger behind his words.  
"_** ** _I am. I don't care how nervous he is about his back being turned to anyone. It's better that way, he'll never let anyone sneak up on him._** ** _"  
"_** ** _So let him live in fear for the rest of his years. You're sick, Lanna. Just because you can't live with it, doesn't mean he can't either. He's strong. Especially-_** ** _" The words are faintly masked by the passing of an aircraft before they pick back up. "_** ** _-running around now as one of us, he needs to know. He needs to be prepared in case 'he' remembers what happened._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Jericho I swear to the traveler I will force feed you your own balls if you so much as-_** ** _"  
Mehki clears his throat loudly, which causes for Lanna to falter on her words when she notices that he'd been standing nearby and heard part of the conversation. Hazel gaze darts between Jericho and her a few times, lips remaining flat as he tries to process what the fuck was happening. It seemed like Jericho was trying to defend him, but over what. What was Lanna trying to keep from him?  
"_** ** _You just going to stare at me like a pair of children with their hand caught in the sweets jar?_** ** _" He huffs at the pair of them, arms folding over his chest as he waits for their answer.  
"_** ** _You weren't supposed to hear that._** ** _" Lanna breaths finally, obviously in a slight state of shock that she had been caught.  
"_** ** _Yes, you were. You need to hear it, and I'm sick of having to tiptoe around the subject._** ** _" Jericho grunts, shooting Lanna a glare.  
"_** ** _You say I shouldn't hear it, he said I should hear it, but I still have yet to understand what 'it' is we're talking about here,_** ** _" Mehki grumbles.  
"_** ** _The circumstances of your first... death._** ** _" Khepri offers some insight, seeing as neither of the two was going to spill it. "_** ** _The death before you became a Guardian._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Okay, what's so important about it that I need to know?_** ** _" Mehki furrows his brows in confusion. Sure, it was a known fact that ever Guardian had been dead before being brought back. Some knew of their death with the help of their Ghost, others chose to not know, and others were waiting for the correct time to hear it. He had opted to wait until he was a bit more stable in his career before hearing it.  
"_** ** _The reason that you died has returned._** ** _" Khepri offers, knowing very well that it was not very informative.  
"_** ** _For fucks sake just tell him then. Apparently, nothing I have to say is worth shit to you two. Don't blame me when you cant focus on your work because all you're thinking about is what happened to you._** ** _" Lanna spits like a bristling cat before spinning away and marching directly to the Hall of Guardians. Osiris would need to hear about this.  
Mehki lets his mouth flop open like a fish as he watches her march away, trying to formulate something in response but not a single word came to mind. He couldn't tell her that he would not lose focus on his work, especially when he didn't understand what exactly he would be hearing. Eyes immediately shift to Jericho, who is also watching her march away with a shake of his head.  
"_** ** _That's why she's been so unreasonably rough lately, on top of her Husband as I mentioned last night. She doesn't want you to know, but it's important that you know. Very important. I'm going to go ahead and say that today's session is canceled. Let's take a walk to the railing and take in the view while your Ghost explains everything to you in a way only it can._** ** _" The Titan murmurs, waving his hand slightly toward the rail.  
The pair makes their way over slowly, slipping past the many Guardians returning from their overnight missions. Hazel gaze lands upon the massive Machine God in the sky, wondering what it had been like before it sacrificed itself. Did it actually have a voice? Lips purse in thought briefly before he leans against the railing with a sigh.  
"_** ** _Well, let's get this over with then shall we?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _I'll keep ahold of you. Your Ghost is going to flash you with images much like when you were first reborn, it can be disorientating and I'd rather you not go face first off the Tower._** ** _" Jericho mutters, shifting his arm over the Warlock's shoulders and keeping a firm grip on the farthest from his own.  
"_** ** _Alright. Khepri. Show me._** ** _"  
Images slowly begin to form over his mind before picking up a rapid pace. Much like a flip-art book, the images eventually begin to move as one solid, almost movie-like state over his eyes. There was tons of sand, and two animals he had nearly forgotten that existed.  
Camels? He was riding one, and there was a man that rode another beside him. The second his gaze lands on this man, the images zoom in and he immediately recognizes the face as someone who he had just recently encountered.  
The images warp forward, forcing him to close his eyes to prevent motion sickness. He had just crawled into his cot after letting this man have his meal that he had cooked. He could feel the exhaustion all over again, and the excitement for whatever was to come the next day. There was also this feeling of dread the second his back was turned to this other man. The type of fear that damn near made you nauseous.  
What comes next is utterly terrifying. The words 'No hard feelings, Sammy.' brush over his skin like sandpaper, and a sharp pain rocks him to his core. The images quickly skip forward a few steps, showing the flash of a gun and a figure collapse against the wall opposite of where he lay dying. The image zooms in again, showing the figure take their last breath. This was.. that Hunter!  
Mehki tries to jerk away, but the images continue, replaying the encounter that happened just the day before with the abrasive hunter. Khepri had kept a close eye after recognizing the man, and it wasn't until Mehki looked again that he sees the spark of recognition within the Hunters gaze. Khepri had noticed it as well and further followed the Hunter to document what happened afterward.  
As the Hunter departed the scene, Khepri caught the smirk that spread across the man's lips. The name 'Sammuel' is mouthed silently just seconds later. The way he had turned just slightly to keep Mehki in his eyesight at all time. He knew, this man remembered what he had done and he had purposely sparked the interaction between them yesterday.  
A panicked breath is taken in as a gasp, forcing himself away from the railing as the images finally cease. Without Jericho's arm still in place, he would have likely toppled over onto his ass. He takes a second to gather himself before slipping easily away from the Titan's grasp.  
A somewhat panicked and angered glance is passed Jericho's way before he wheels around and marches directly away from the Titan. From the corner of his gaze, he can see Osiris emerging from the stairs and trotting forward with a concerned look upon his features. That sight alone sends Mehki running further from the group.  
"_** ** _Khepri. Ship. Now._** ** _" Are the only words that leave his lips for the moment. The Ghost complies immediately, pulling the Warlock into the ship mid-stride. His steps continue frantically as he moves to quickly plop himself into the pilot's seat. "_** ** _Get me out of here before they try to follow me. Send them a 'do not follow' transmission. I need to be alone._** ** _"  
Fingers fly over the controls, and he's silently thankful that he had asked Khepri to teach him to pilot the ship on his own. The yoke is riped to the side and pushed forward to pull him away from the tower as quickly as possible. Seconds later, its pulled down roughly to shoot him straight up. Such an angle would have caused any normal craft to stall out, but with the new technology around now, it was a rare occurrence.  
"_** ** _Where are we going?_** ** _" Khepri asks nervously, being cautious not to upset his Guardian any further.  
"_** ** _Where it all began._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I do not mean to upset you further, but I think such an idea is unwise. That Hunter could have a trace on your ship and follow you there. Without your mentors-_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Shut the fuck up about my mentors. Mentors this, mentors that. I don't need them, Khepri!_** ** _" Is hissed through the Warlock's gritted teeth.  
"_** ** _I strongly advise against this. That Hunter excels in bringing down other guardians, and without a Crucible handler to keep a fight fair, he can snuff your light out before you can move._** ** _"  
"_** ** _This Hunter. What is his name?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Micah. His name is Micah._** ** _"  
"_** ** _If he is such a bad individual, why did a Ghost choose him to come back. The Traveler should have never made a decision like that._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Not every Ghost is fully functional. They become damaged from the everyday enemies we encounter and it could have prevented it from detecting the evil within the man._** ** _"  
"_** ** _You're telling me it was a mistake, yet he still walks free. Lanna wanted to keep all this from me! He could have killed me._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That is why you still have your mentors. Osiris wants them to keep you in their sights at all times until they can decide the best way to approach the situation. I only just brought up the interaction you had yesterday with him after you had fallen asleep last night._** ** _" The Ghost pauses, his eye shifting down slightly before meeting Mehki's hard stare seconds later. "_** ** _Osiris has known longer than I that Micah has been around since you've been reborn. They thought he would remember nothing and be what the Tower needs, but they were sadly mistaken. When Micah started to run crucible, they began to notice his changes. He's no good Mehki. Please listen to me, and just turn the ship back._** ** _"  
"_** ** _No chance in hell. I'm sorry Khepri, but I don't need their sympathetic stares and false words of confidence that everything will be alright. Nothing is alright, especially with Micah running around with the powers of the light. Who knows what he's doing under the Vanguard's nose._** ** _" The Warlock shakes his head, stooping down to grasp the helmet he had left there the previous night and pull it over his head._**

 ** _His ship roars fifty yards above the sands, thrusters displacing it easily as he searches for the run down buildings he had both died and been reborn within. He spots them not far off from where he had remembered them being and spins the ship in that direction without hesitation. As the ship approaches, he pulls it into a stop, using the bottom thrusters to keep it hovering in place.  
"_** ** _Drop me down, and keep the ship in orbit directly above this location. If this Hunter is tracking me, he'll find us easily._** ** _"  
"_** ** _That's what I'm worried about._** ** _" Is the Ghost's only commentary before dropping his Guardian down into the dunes below.  
Boots sink into the sands just slightly, covering the tread along their bottoms. Visor pans around the area briefly before feet immediately begin to carry him toward the buildings. While it was true that Micah would likely have the upper hand in a fight, Mehki wanted to see if there was any way he could reason with him. Who was he to think that not everyone could have some sliver of good within them? Stupid, that's who he was.  
"_** ** _I knew I would find you here._** ** _"  
The voice crawls over his flesh like maggots, leaving an unsettling sensation over his body. He stops dead in his tracks, shoulders tensed with fear at the thought of leaving his back turned to this man. Visor slowly shifts to the left, catching a glance of the Hunter who was approaching slowly. The wind whipped around them, causing for Mehki's robes to flutter around his knees, as well as Micah's cloak to whip around his side.  
"_** ** _I'm not exactly hard to find,_** ** _" Mehki replies calmly, turning slowly so that he could face the Hunter. "_** ** _Are you here to talk, or to fight?_** ** _"  
"_** ** _No, you weren't hard to find at all. Very unwise of you to be caught without your fuckbuddy to watch your back._** ** _" Micah shakes his head in disappointment, slowing to a stop a few yards from where Mehki stood. "_** ** _I'm very disappointed in your lack of a brain. You were clueless the first time I killed you, and still today you are just the same._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I was not clueless. I trusted you._** ** _" Mehki corrects him. "_** ** _You were selfish, and it cost you your life. It surprises me how well you walk among sheep, wolf._** ** _"  
"_** ** _And I will continue to do so, even after today. Even after your blood soaks these sands and paints them red. I will forever be a wolf, and I will reap the rewards of walking among the sheep._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Like hell, you will,_** ** _" Mehki growls, a threatening step being taken forward.  
It's obvious that this is what the Hunter was waiting for, using his Blink ability to jump himself forward in a lunge at Mehki. A solid fist connects with the warlock's helmet, an electrical current running swiftly down his form. The negative energy freezes Mehki in place, the current ripping through him at lightning speed.  
Its wrath releases his body just in time for him to block the incoming knife that was being wielded by Micah. The block obviously startles the Hunter, leaving Mehki with an easy opening. An open hand quickly slams into the Hunters helmet, flames scorching the metal and darkening the glass the Hunter used to see through. In a panicked flurry, Micah swings wide with the blade but misses his target completely with the extremely damaged visual he had of where Mehki last stood. The fire continued to scorch through the metal for several seconds, likely creating a very uncomfortable environment within the Hunter's armor.  
Mehki wastes no time, swinging his body around to deliver a powerful kick to the Hunter's jaw. The momentum of the attack knocks the Hunter back several paces but gives away the Warlock's position to the partially blinded Hunter. A swift movement leaves the knife blade first in Micah's hand, and with a snarl, its hurtled toward Mehki. With the Warlock not really expecting that the blade easily makes its mark, sinking a full inch into the Warlock's shoulder, just below his collarbone. This distraction allows the Hunter to rip away his damaged helmet to better see where Mehki stood.  
A startled yelp leaves him just seconds later, filled with the pain of such a wound. A hand flies to the blade, yanking it out easily. Warmth seeps from the wound, staining his armor red with his blood. A snarl rips through him as the pain floods his brain, but he's so focused on that task that he does not see Micah charging him until it's too late.  
The thud of their bodies colliding bounces off the buildings behind them and the impact knocks the air right out of Mehki as they tumble into the sands. Luckily the Warlock had kept a tight hold on the knife and had swung his arm back to prevent sticking himself with the blade. He now could use that as a weapon if he so wished. A heavy fist immediately crashes into his visor, bringing him back to the reality that he was in a fight for his life. Without hesitation, the hand wielding the blade jabs inward, the blade coming into contact with the side of Micah.  
It obviously made its mark from the way the Hunter screamed out in pain and thrashed slightly. An arm was brought back with such force that easily knocked Mehki's hand away from the blade. Without a weapon, the Warlock thrusts his hips up in an attempt to dislodge Micah from him, but his efforts were only rewarded with another fist to his helmet. The visor easily begins to shatter under the force of the Hunter's hits, cracks beginning to obstruct Mehki's view. In a panic, his hand shoots out again, flames this time connecting with Micah's flesh, but not before the Hunter managed to pull the blade from his side and plummet it down toward Mehki's chest.  
While Micah wheels back from the sudden pain of the flames that sought to devour his flesh, Mehki lets out his own cry of agony as the blade sinks into his chest. The sharp edge of the blade immediately pierces into his heart, stopping it instantly. With Micah worrying about the flames that were slowly consuming him, Mehki draws his last breath as the world grows dark around him.  
Fear settles in, his brain still functioning after his heart ceased to do so. If Micah was able to get ahold of Khepri, it was over. He'd never live to see another day, and Micah would win again. There was no chance in hell that he would let such a reality come to be.  
A flicker of flame sparks in his dead gaze, that fire spreading over his entire being within a matter of seconds. As the fire rips over his body, it closes his wounds and repairs the internal damage that he had sustained. It breathed life back into him next, leaving a raspy breath of air to escape him. The light returns to his eyes, and he immediately refocuses on the task at hand, clearly ignoring the fact that he had just successfully pulled himself back from death with his first self-resurrection.  
Micah is still shrieking in agony as the flames pick apart his facial features, which gives the Warlock another opening to heave with all his might and knock the Hunter away from him.  
"_** ** _You sonofabitch!_** ** _" Micah shrieks, pushing his face into the sands to try and kill the flames. "_** ** _I'll just kill you again! I'll kill you as many times as it takes!_** ** _"  
"_** ** _Fat chance at that._** ** _" Mehki spits, rising from the sands. His back immediately sets alight with his flames, free from the grasps of the sands. "_** ** _I am reborn from flame, it's such a shame that you still bare your wounds._** ** _"  
The flames that coated the Hunter's face had all but died out now, leaving him with severe burns across his flesh in the pattern of a hand. That sight alone is gruesome, but as the Hunter staggers to his feet Mehki can see the blood that openly weeps from the Hunter's side. This fight was no longer fair, and Mehki didn't particularly care.  
That is, until a flash of metal catches the suns light. Hazel gaze widens as the pistol is lifted up and pointed directly at his face. The odds had shifted once more, and the once smug look on the Warlock's face is masked by fear.  
"_** ** _I learned from my first mistake. This time it's me who has the gun._** ** _" Micah pulls the trigger without another word, but the bullet never collides with Mehki. Instead, it ricochets off a flaming sword that crashes into the Earth between them. Micah immediately turns and attempts to bolt, another blade soaring his way, but it never made its mark. A ship roars overhead and pulls the Hunter into its depths, whisking him away to safety just as Osiris lands in the sands just feet from where he had just been.  
The panic begins to ebb away with a sense of embarrassment filling its place. Fires still coat his body, lapping at him with their gentle tongues as he watches Osiris gaze into the distance. Exactly how much of that had the Warlock Vanguard seen, and just how much trouble was he going to be in.  
The Vanguard immediately shifts his gaze to Mehki just seconds later, and Mehki can't help but cringe under his stare. The fear of forever being placed under Lanna and Jericho as an apprentice settles over his core, and he hangs his head in almost shame as Osiris heads toward him. So much for freedom, so much for having any viable relationship with Jericho.  
"_** ** _Are you alright?_** ** _"  
These three words obviously shock Mehki, the Warlock having expected something a bit more abrasive, or a heavy bout of questions about his intentions. Visor shifts up slightly, taking in what he could of the Warlock through the damaged screen of his visor. Words escape him momentarily, but they are forced out with uncertainty moments later.  
"_** ** _I'm fine now. Thanks to you._** ** _" The flames that once coated his form begin to slowly die down, until they are no more.  
"_** ** _I could not let him succeed. Whether you were able to avoid the bullet or not, it was time for me to step in._** ** _" The Warlock murmurs, his eyes shifting over the disturbed sands where the beads of blood could be seen scattered over the area. "_** ** _You fought well, he fought dirty._** ** _"  
"_** ** _You expected him to fight fairly?_** ** _" Mehki asks disbelief weight heavy in his words. "_** ** _We're talking about the guy who murdered me as I tried to sleep. A literal backstabber._** ** _"  
"_** ** _You missed the context of my words._** ** _" Osiris murmurs, gaze returning to Mehki briefly before lifting as two ships quickly approach overhead. Mehki recognizes them immediately as Jericho and Lanna. "_** ** _He fought dirty, but you held your own. I'm impressed, not disappointed._** ** _"  
The sound of transmat fills the area, Jericho and Lanna dropping down side by side and armed to the teeth. They had come obviously expecting a fight, and if Osiris had not intervened they would have been too late to save him. Both of them run forward, weapons falling to the sands as they rush forward to check on Mehki.  
"_** ** _I'm fine._** ** _" Mehki immediately holds both hands out, trying to stop them from trampling him as they approached quickly.  
Lanna is obviously pissed because the first thing she does is connect her fist with Mehki's already shattered helmet the second she is in range. The impact whips his head to the side, glass shattering and cutting into his cheek. A hand shoots up to shield himself from any further blows as he groans in pain.  
"_** ** _Fuck! What the fuck?_** ** _" He chokes out, the glass slicing into his cheek without mercy with each word.  
"_** ** _That's for running off, be lucky I don't do anything more._** ** _" She hisses, turning to stalk away from the group.  
Hands carefully lift, trying to pull the glass back so that he can relieve some of the pain. Thankfully, Khepri just removes the helmet out of the picture entirely. Fingers then move to pull a few shards out of his cheek, letting them fall into the sands at his feet. He isn't prepared for what comes next, a yelp leaving his lips as strong arms grip him tightly. Hazel gaze widens when he realizes that it's Jericho, clinging to him as if he had already died.  
"_** ** _I'm so sorry._** ** _" The Titan murmurs, "_** ** _I'm so sorry I wasn't here._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Jericho I'm fine._** ** _" Mehki lifts his gaze to Osiris, who eyes them carefully. "_** ** _You can let go, I'm not going anywhere._** ** _" A hand gently pushes against the Titan to snap him out of his panic.  
"_** ** _I should have been here._** ** _"  
"_** ** _There was nothing you could have done. He wouldn't have shown himself if you were here. He's too much of a coward._** ** _" Mehki mutters, carefully stepping out of the Titan's embrace under the watchful eye of Osiris.  
"_** ** _That doesn't account for the fact that I'm supposed to protect you at all costs._** ** _" The Titan reluctantly releases his grip on the Warlock and takes a single step back.  
"_** ** _It does, actually._** ** _" Mehki murmurs. "_** ** _I didn't make it easy for you to do your job by running off like that. If it is anyone's fault, it is my own._** ** _"  
"_** ** _Mehki is correct._** ** _" Osiris cuts in, approaching the pair slowly. "_** ** _Had he not run off, all of this could have been easily avoided. We could have gone about our days, pretending that there was no larger issue at hand. However, if he had not come here Micah would not have shown me his true colors. He fought well against someone who was better equipped than himself._** ** _"  
"_** ** _I think it's time we return home and further discuss these matters. I also need to speak with the rest of the Vanguard about Micah's actions today. Andal Brask will send his best hunters after him to be sentenced for his crimes._** ** _" There was a tone of dismissal within the Vanguards tone that told them to go without the words even leaving his lips._**


End file.
